


Como conheci seu avô

by maysd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol consume, Angel Castiel, Anna is a good sister, Castiel Does Not Care About Gender Norms, Castiel in a Female Vessel, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is a Winchester, Castiel it's Cassie, Castiel-centric, Chick-Flick Moments, Dying Millie Winchester, F/M, Fallen Angel Castiel, Family, Friendship, Gen, Human Castiel, Loss of Memory, M/M, Men of Letters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Castiel, Understanding Sam Winchester, Zachariah Being a Dick, annoying magnus, curious Henrry Winchester, little Jonh winchester, personal heaven, the 1950's
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maysd/pseuds/maysd
Summary: Após finalmente retirarem a marca de Caim do Dean, os irmãos e Castiel, que havia acabado de recuperar sua graça ( ou o que sobrou dela), resolveram ficar alguns dias descansando no bunker. O problema foi que num belo dia, ou nem tanto, Sam e Dean encontraram algo muito interessante entre pilhas e pilhas de arquivo morto, algo sobre o passado de seu amigo alado e de sua própria família. Ao confrontar Castiel, ambos descobriram que não foram os primeiros Winchesters em sua vida. Todos nós sabemos que Castiel não tem um gênero especifico, pode ser um ELE ou um ELA portanto eu quis mexer um pouco nessa parte da história.Alternativo após a 10ª temporada, não tem a escuridão e Castiel não está sob o feitiço da Rowena.





	1. O passado sempre volta para chutar sua bunda!

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui Castiel conta aos rapazes uma parte muito importante de sua vida. É basicamente um compilado de flas backs contados por castiel para Sam e Dean . Nesse primeiro capitulo o texto em Itálico dentro das aspas são lembranças que não foram contadas. 
> 
> Pra ter inspiração e pensar em como seria Milie, usei fotos de uma mulher chamada Zooey Deschannel ( sei lá se é assim mesmo que escreve). Links abaixo se quiserem dar uma olhada.  
> http://www.flare.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/Zooey-Deschanel-Bob.jpg

  

__

_**“** _ _Era uma noite muito fria e chuvosa, os trovões cortavam o céu, parecia como se o mundo fosse acabar naquela noite. Juntamente com  barulho lá fora, dentro da casa gemidos de dor vindos do quarto ecoavam por todo o local._

_\- Vamos querida você consegui..- falava um  jovem encorajando a_   _esposa a pôr mais força.- Logo vamos ter nosso filho nos braços, tudo vai ficar bem..- segurando a mão da jovem beijando-a.- Eu prometo._

_A_   _morena gritava ao sentir contrações mais fortes_   _apertando a mão dele com uma força descomunal._

_\- Por favor irmã eu não  posso interferir, você precisa fazer isso sozinha.- disse uma mulher ruiva ajoelhada entre as pernas da futura mãe._

_\- Meu amor falta pouco.- sentindo a mão esmagada pela força da morena..- Respire fundo..- tentava fazer com que ela se acalmasse um pouco, também tentando ignorar a dor em sua mão._

_\- Tudo bem,  já vimos acontecimentos assim centenas de vezes e você consegue.- falou a ruiva.- Empurre quando eu disser três..- a morena concordou com a cabeça.-  Um, dois... Três!!!_

_A jovem empurrou com toda a força que ainda tinha e rapidamente o local foi preenchido pelo choro fraco de um bebê, o  rosto emocionado dos pais olhavam para a criança que acabara de vir ao mundo._

_\- É um menino. -disse  a mulher ruiva entregando o bebê para a mãe meio desajeitada com a criança._

_\- Ele é lindo Henry.- os olhos azuis da jovem estavam marejados olhando para o bebê._

_\- Sim, vocês dois são.- afastando alguns fios de cabelo que ficaram no rosto da jovem..- Muito obrigado querida, esse é o dia  mais feliz da minha vida.- beijou o rosto dela.- Eu prometo que vou cuidar de vocês dois..- muito emocionado.- Então... que nome vamos dar a ele?- sorrindo._

_A jovem franziu o cenho tombando a cabeça para o lado._

_\- Eu não tenho experiência com nomes humanos Henry.- falou._

_\- Certo..- falou rindo.- Que tal John?._

_\- Parece um bom nome.-  a jovem concordou.- Seja bem vindo filho.- olhando para a criança que agora dormia.- Bem vindo ao mundo John Winchester_ **.** _**“** _

 

Castiel sentiu ser trazido de volta a realidade ao ser fortemente chacoalhado.

\- Humnn.. o que?.- piscou varias vezes vendo dois pares de olhos verdes muito preocupados encará-lo.

\- Cass..- chamou Sam.- Você tá bem?

\- Desculpem eu.. me distrai. O que estavam dizendo?- perguntou.

Dean franziu o cenho mas não disse nada apenas ficou  observando o anjo. Sam falou novamente.

\- É que estávamos vasculhando mais arquivos dos homens de letras  e achamos mais documentos antigos.- mostrando ao anjo os materiais.

Era muito raro terem um dia de folga então, nesse dia, aproveitavam pra vasculhar mais um pouco pelo bunker. Na verdade, Sam fazia isso, porque se fosse por Dean, eles já estariam apagados no primeiro bar que encontrassem...

\- Nerds - era tudo o que o loiro dizia.

O anjo olhou para os arquivos vendo vários sigilos enoquianos e franzindo a testa, aquela escrita era sua mas não lembrava de tê-la feito.

\- Que foi Cass?- o loiro perguntou mas o moreno não parecia ter a intenção de responder.- Cara, tem algo errado com você ultimamente, tá mais distraído que o normal.

\- Eu tô bem Dean.- falou.- É só que esses arquivos estão protegidos contra anjos.

Os irmãos franziram o cenho e rapidamente Sam olhou pra os arquivos vendo de quem havia sido, sua surpresa foi grande ao ver o nome de Cuthbert Sinclair e também...

\- Henry Winchester?.- leu em voz alta. – Dean, isso era do Magnus e do vovô.

\- Qual é Sammy, isso era daquele bastardo?..- vendo a pilha de papéis aparentemente não ouvindo a parte de que seu avô escreveu aquilo também.

\- Dean, o Magnus foi o tutor do Henry, esse pode ter sido alguma missão que fizeram juntos, nós podíamos dar uma olhada.- olhou para o anjo vendo que ele ainda parecia distraído.- O que você acha Cass?

\- Claro.- se ajeitando mais na cadeira.

Os irmãos começaram a mover os arquivos e sendo orientados pelo anjo  na remoção dos mesmos até que, entre os papeis, Castiel viu uma foto que lhe chamou a atenção. Nela  havia dois jovens, um homem e uma mulher e apesar de preto e branco,  o anjo sabia que o homem tinha o cabelo castanho e os olhos verdes já a jovem tinha cabelos negros e longos, e olhos de um azul profundo.

\- Cass ?.- o loiro chamou tentando atrair a atenção do amigo que parecia muito perturbado olhando a foto. Sam e Dean trocaram olhares confusos.- Me dá isso aí..- tentando pegar a fotografia porem o anjo não largava. Ele e Sam se incorporaram para ver a foto.- Esse é o Henry.- reconhecendo o rosto do avô.- Mas essa aí eu não sei quem é.- olhando a bela jovem ao lado.

O anjo ainda olhava fixamente pra foto.

_**“** _ _Emelinie Novak, Milie- como a chamavam, era uma jovem rebelde em busca de aventura e Castiel a observava desde pequena. Às vezes era difícil de acreditar no quanto eram parecidos, ambos sempre questionavam e não entendiam a fé cega de suas famílias, porém ao contrário da jovem,  o anjo não dizia isso em voz alta._

_Ela veio de uma família muito rigorosa e religiosa  com costumes  aos quais nunca se importou em seguir e, por sempre viver em desacordo com sua família, fugiu de casa  sem um destino certo chegando a viajar por todo o país como clandestina. Em suas andanças, as vezes tinha que cometer  pequenos delitos para conseguir dinheiro, geralmente dando golpes, a maioria deles em homens._

_Conseguiu alugar  um quarto em um bordel onde passaria algumas noites, o lugar era horrível, mas era melhor que dormir ao relento, mas para seu azar, naquela mesma noite, após uma briga, um cliente irritado ateou fogo ao local.  Apesar de ter sido retirada ainda com vida, era obvio que ela não aguentaria muito tempo, seu corpo estava gravemente ferido._

_O anjo sabia que não deveria interferir, mas quem sabe poderia ajudá-la porque afinal não era essa a missão principal de um anjo, ajudar um humano indefeso?._

_Bem...  A maioria dos anjos diriam que NÂO, contudo, ele não era como os demais, resolveu entrar em sua mente  se apresentando a ela em sua verdadeira forma._

_\- Eu tõ morrendo não é?.- a jovem estava envolta na luz do anjo.- Bem, isso se encaixa com o resto da minha vida.- suspirou.- Porque está aqui?_

_\- Eu venho observando você Milie.- falou.- Posso te ajudar.- a jovem pareceu duvidar por alguns segundos.- Posso curar seu corpo mas  preciso de sua permissão pra entrar.- concluiu._

_\- E porque faria isso?- disse cética arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto cruzava os braços._

_\- Porque você não merecia passar por nada disso.- falou.-  Eu posso mandar sua alma para o céu onde não haverá mais dor nem sofrimento._

_A jovem pareceu pensar por mais alguns instantes._

_\- Hump.. É mesmo?.- irônica.- Aposto que você só quer ocupar um corpo pra se divertir longe céu.- rindo. Parou ao ver que o anjo não respondeu.- Tsc.. meus pais não acreditariam em mim se eu contasse isso. Anos e anos, enfiados em uma igreja agindo como hipócritas e EU tenho mais chances de ir pro céu do que eles?- sarcástica.- Isso sim é irônico._

_\- Então Millie, a decisão é sua.- ignorando os comentários da jovem._

_A jovem pensou por alguns instantes._

_\- Tudo bem.- suspirou.- Eu tive uma boa vida, não graças a você ou meus pais claro. Você pode vir, mas é bom me mandar para o melhor céu de todos._

_Apesar de observar a humanidade há milênios nunca iria entender seu comportamento, mas tudo bem a jovem  tinha razão, já que a decisão de ficar com o corpo era pura curiosidade de sua parte._

_\- Eu sinto muito Emelinie. Descanse em paz agora._

_E sua luz ofuscou tudo em volta_ **_._ ** **** _**“** _

Castiel sentiu-se trazido de volta a realidade quando o Winchester mais novo enfim conseguiu arrancar a fotografia de sua mão.

\- Normal, Illinois Julho de 1953.- lendo a parte de trás da foto.- Dean, o pai não nasceu menos de um ano depois dessa foto?.- Os irmãos se olharam.

\- Wow... será que ela é..

\- Dean eu não tô afirmando só que...

\- Eu sei Sammy, ela é uma gata.- sorrindo.- Se ela for nossa avó então o Henry não era nada bobo.

\- Qual era o nome dela?.- vendo o irmão dar de ombros.

\- Milie. - os irmãos voltearam surpresos  só aí notando que o anjo ainda estava lá.- Era assim que a chamavam..- o olhar do moreno parecia perdido.

Os irmão se olharam cada vez mais confusos.

\- É, e como você sabe?.- perguntou Dean vendo o amigo que agora cobria o rosto com ambas as mãos.- Cass.. tem alguma coisa que precise nos contar?!.- já estava ficando nervoso com isso.

\- Cass, o que foi?.- Sam perguntou ainda mais preocupado.

\- Eu a conheci.- falou olhando pra qualquer direção que não fosse os amigos a sua frente.- Antes do Jimmy, ela foi minha casca.- sussurrou.

\- QUÊEEEE!!!.- berraram os irmãos ao mesmo tempo.

Castiel nada disse apenas ficou atento as reações dos amigos.

\- Cass!! Que merda você tá falando. Você conheceu o Henry? E nunca disse nada?.

\- Eu não me lembrava Dean!.- exaltando-se.- Naomi uma vez disse que apagou minha memória muitas vezes, essa pode ter sido uma delas.- falou.

Os irmãos estavam cada vez mais boquiabertos com o que ouviam, aquilo soava absurdo mas não impossível. 

Dean passou a mão no rosto respirando fundo.

\- Tudo bem, então...- começou.- Como se lembra dela e do nosso avõ.

O anjo olhou para os dois humanos em sua frente parecendo meio constrangido.

\- Eu..- hesitou.- Não tenho certeza mas..- desviou o olhar.- Desde que recuperei minha verdadeira graça, tenho tido visões.

\- E nunca falou pra gente?!!.- o loiro interrompeu o moreno.

\- Acho que estou falando agora.- respondeu.

Dean fuzilou o anjo com o olhar.

\- Por isso você tá sempre dormindo acordado ultimamente?

\- Os anjos não dormem Sam.- falou inclinando a cabeça pro lado.

\- Não, é só que... esquece é jeito de falar Cass. Continua.

O moreno se remexeu na cadeira pra ficar confortável.

\- Grande parte da minha graça foi rasgada e usada no feitiço de Metatron pra fechar o céu, o que consegui recuperar foi uma parte extremamente pequena dela.- os irmão ficaram em silencio ouvindo o moreno.- Acredito que alguns eventos foram só empurrados para o fundo da minha mente e agora não posso reprimi-los, ainda estou muito fraco.

De repente todo o bunker ficou extremamente silencioso, os irmãos tentando digerir a situação. Sam foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

\- Cass, e se..- respirou fundo.- Isso quer dizer que você esta recuperando suas lembranças?

\- Sam!! Qual é cara isso é loucura.- repreendendo o irmão.- Você não acha que...- parou subitamente e olhou pro amigo.

O anjo parecia cada vez mais desconfortável sob os olhares intensos de seus amigos, o moreno passou a mão pela nuca em sinal de nervosismo.

Sam pigarreou para tentar quebrar o clima tenso.

\- Tudo bem, você disse que não tem certeza então.- o moreno mais novo falou tentando dar o assunto por encerrado.- Nós vamos ver esses arquivos e falamos sobre isso depois.

Depois disso o silencio reinou absoluto enquanto os tres vasculhavam os arquivos até encontrarem um tipo de filme antigo.

\- Quem tá afim de um cineminha.- o loiro sorriu.

Após preparar o reprodutor os três se sentaram à mesa  pra assistir.

A imagem era preto e branco, com algumas falhas por causa do tempo, porém legível. Era uma sala grande com algumas mesas, cadeiras e vários símbolos na parede, que os irmãos( mais precisamente Sam) reconheceram como sendo enoquiano,  era possível distinguir a figura de um  homem.

\- Olha Sammy é aquele filho da puta, o Magnus.- falou o loiro, pelo tom com certeza ainda não havia esquecido que aquele imbecil quis fazer dele um mascote.

Logo a imagem parou de oscilar e um segundo homem  apareceu, Henry Winchester , ainda que parecendo meio relutante. Os três observavam  os dois homens na gravação  realizarem  algo que parecia como um ritual de invocação. Castiel sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, centenas de imagens começaram a disparar descontroladas  em seu cérebro .

_**“Cuthbert tem certeza que devemos fazer isso? Eu ainda estou em treinamento e nossos superiores não foram informados”.-**_ ouviram Henry falar preocupado olhando  para seu tutor.

_**“Henry estou te oferecendo uma grande oportunidade que nenhum outro iniciante jamais teve, a de realizar um feitiço de alto nível como esse. O que achou? Que iria ficar só nos livros?”**_ _.-_ debochado _.- **“ Como meu aprendiz não posso permitir isso, agora fique calmo nenhum daqueles idiotas pomposos precisa saber.”**_

_**“ Mas invocar um anjo pode ser perigoso e..” ..** _

_**“ O quê?”.-**_ interrompendo mais jovem _.- **“ Não me diga que está com medo?”.-**_  provocando _.- **“**_ _ **Dissestes que  queria desafiar as regras e essa, meu caro aluno, é a melhor chance de todas, alem de um excelente aprendizado.”**_

Henry ficou pensativo por alguns segundos mas depois concordou,  Magnus então sorriu e pegou um pedaço de papel começando a recitar o feitiço. Na imagem as luzes começaram a falhar e a estourar junto com as janelas que haviam no local, tudo começou a se distorcer além de um ruído muito forte.

A partir desse momento tanto áudio quanto  imagem ficaram muito prejudicados, os irmãos olharam um para o outro sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Será que acabou aí?.- disse o loiro levantando da cadeira já pronto pra parar o reprodução.

\- Não, espera Dean acho que já tá voltando.- falou Sam quando a imagem começava a melhorar.

Assim que a imagem parou de oscilar, Cuthbert e Henry não estavam mais sozinhos, havia uma jovem parada em frente a eles tombando levemente a cabeça para o lado, nesse instante o áudio voltou e ouviram o avô perguntar. 

_**“ Quem é você?”** _

Os irmãos perceberam que aquela jovem era a mesma que aparecia na foto só que um pouco diferente, sua roupa era mais curta e seus cabelos eram um pouco acima dos ombros.

_**“ Meu nome é Castiel, eu sou um anjo do senhor.”-** _ _respondeu calmamente._

A ultima coisa que a câmera conseguiu captar, foi a sombra de asas se projetando atrás da garota antes da imagem cortar abruptamente.

O silencio no bunker era sepulcral, os irmãos estavam paralisados olhando na direção onde estava a imagem, ainda atônitos. Ambos giram a cabeça lentamente a cabeça na direção de  Castiel, ficaram encarando-o por mais  alguns instantes até o anjo abaixar a cabeça.

\- Acho... que preciso dar algumas explicações.- se pronunciou não querendo encarar os rapazes.

\- Ah você acha é?.- irônico.- Eu preciso de uma cerveja.- o loiro levantou e foi para a cozinha deixando Sam e Cass na sala.

**Continua**


	2. Comece a falar Cass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A história que o Cass vai contar se passa durante os anos 50.

_\- Ah você acha é?.- irônico.- Eu preciso de uma cerveja.- o loiro levantou e foi para a cozinha deixando Sam e Cass na sala._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   

 

\- Cass, por favor conte o que conseguir lembrar não esconda nada da gente.- pediu.

Cass enfim levantou a cabeça pra fitar o mais novo. – Sam, você parece nervoso.- desconfortável com a situação que iria se desenvolver a seguir.

\- Isso pode parecer loucura, mas eu tô começando a pensar em um milhão coisas agora.- respirou fundo.- Cass, você e o Henry...?- tentando fazer gestos obscenos com as mãos.

O mais novo ficou sem jeito pra falar o resto da frase e quando o anjo desviou o olhar, o cérebro do Winchester deu pane. Nessa hora Dean apareceu com uma caixa cheia de cervejas jogando-a em cima da mesa.

\- Vamos, desembucha Cass.- sentando ao lado de Sam, ambos de frente para o menor.

\- Eu temo que essa seja uma historia longa.- falou.

\- Temos todo o tempo do mundo.- tentando parecer que não estava nervoso.

Viu o irmão pegar uma cerveja e entornar tudo duma vez.

O anjo se remexeu na cadeira inclinando-se para frente  pondo os cotovelos na mesa, olhou  para os rapazes sentados a sua frente, não sabia como eles reagiriam depois de ouvir tudo o que ia dizer.

\- Preciso que me deixem contar tudo, se em algum ponto da historia se sentirem desconfortáveis por favor avisem.- vendo os rapazes concordarem.- Vou começar do inicio.- pegou a foto e apontou a jovem.- Esta jovem se chamava Emelinie Novak, e sim era parente do Jimmy.- aclarou.- Ela tinha 18 anos quando fugiu de casa e acabou indo para num daqueles bordeis...

-  Fala serio cara.- rindo- .. Sua casca era uma prostituta?.- surpreso.

\- Dean..- chamou o mais novo repreendendo o irmão. 

Castiel não deu importância ao comentário e continuou contando a historia da jovem, de como ficou com aquela casca até o momento em que foi invocado por dois homens de letras.

 

**_Normal, Ilinóis  Setembro  de 1950:_ **

_Os dois homens encaravam o anjo a sua frente, enquanto o mesmo olhava em todas as direções com curiosidade, Sinclair não pôde deixar de notar a forma como a jovem(possuída pelo anjo) estava vestida, a roupa era muito indecente para aquela época._

_\- Hump.. Anjos possuem meretrizes?.- Sinclair foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, dando um sorrisinho malicioso olhando para o corpo da jovem que usava um vestido vermelho, curto,  justo, decotado e que não deixava nada a imaginação._

_Henry, por outro lado, parecia não se importar pois ainda olhava para a garota a sua frente com uma adoração quase alienígena, como se percebendo os olhares sobre si, Castiel olhou para os dois homens a sua frente. Tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado ainda encarando-os._

_\- Desculpe, mas não vejo nada errado com esta casca.- falou.- Porque me invocaram?_

_\- Voce é mesmo Castiel,  anjo da quinta-feira certo?- Henry tragou saliva quando o anjo olhou em sua direção, aqueles olhos de um azul tão profundo..- É.. um prazer conhecê-la. - gaguejou um pouco.- Eu.. nós só estávamos.._

_- Você vai nos mostrar as suas asas.- exigiu Sinclair.- Vamos pegar suas penas, pra fazer alguns feitiços, levá-la conosco para ser estudada e quem sabe acrescento você á minha coleção.- rindo maliciosamente._

_-O quê?.- Henry virou o rosto tão rápido para olhar o moreno que seu pescoço estalou._

_Castiel franziu o cenho com o que ouviu, o anjo gostava dos humanos mas mesmo ele tinha que admitir que alguns deles eram horriveis, esse homem com certeza era um desses. Seu poderes estavam reduzidos devido a quantidade de sigilos no local, esse sujeito era inteligente tinha que admitir._

_\- As asas de um anjo não são para sua diversão, tudo que está relacionado aos anjos esta fora da compreensão humana.- falou calmamente._

_Ouvir o anjo dizer isso com a voz doce da jovem  só aborreceu o humano mais velho._

_\- É mesmo?..então acho que devemos começar a compreender.- falou calmamente enquanto pegava uma faca com inscrições enoquianas.- Você não vai a lugar algum não é?.- debochado vendo o anjo preso no sigilo/armadilha._

_\- Cuthbert espera.- falou o mais novo entrando na frente do mais velho impedindo seu avance.-  Não fui informado que o ritual teria esse propósito, nós não devemos machucá-la.._

_\- Já estou cansado disso Henry,  essa coisa atrás de você.- apontando para o anjo.- Não é humana, isso que está vendo é só uma casca._

_\- Eu sei.-  olhou para o anjo ainda encontrando olhos azuis olhando pra ele._

_O Winchester, vendo que seu tutor não parecia disposto a desistir do plano, fez um movimento que para o mesmo foi quase imperceptível, mas não para Castiel que o viu alterar o sigilo._

_O humano mais velho suspirou._

_\- Eu sabia que voce não iria conseguir.- falou após alguns segundos de silencio.- Temo que terei de fazer tudo sozinho então._

_Antes que Henry pudesse fazer ou dizer algo, Sinclair soprou algum tipo de pó em seu rosto recitando um feitiço que o fez cair inconsciente.  Castiel somente observava a cena a sua frente._

_\- Onde estávamos?.. Ah, sim.- ergueu a faca indo em direção a garota.- Acho que a “senhorita” e eu teremos muito o que conversar.- confiante._

_\- Eu temo que não.- levantou a mão jogando o humano para o outro lado da sala._

_Sinclair sentiu seu corpo bater contra a parede e cair no chão, a dor logo se fez presente contudo seu susto foi  ainda maior ao olhar na direção do sigilo e não ver o anjo lá. Ao tentar se levantar, o anjo apareceu em sua frente pondo dois dedos em sua testa deixando-o inconsciente no chão._

_Castiel olhou para o mais jovem que ainda estava inconsciente se aproximando do mesmo, ele tinha uma das almas mais bonitas e brilhantes que o anjo já tinha visto. Ficou  de cócoras ao seu lado  começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos castanhos, Henry começou a recobrar os sentidos lentamente, e a primeira coisa que viu foi um par de olhos azuis fitando-o com curiosidade. O mais jovem se assustou sentando-se rapidamente no chão._

_Castiel não recuou._

_\- Obrigado por me ajudar,  Henry.- falou, os dois estavam há centímetros um do outro.- Desfiz o feitiço que estava sobre você e seu amigo está bem.- apontando para o outro homem inconsciente na sala.- Apaguei a memoria dele sobre mim, até onde ele sabe o feitiço não funcionou.- levantando-se._

_\- Espere.- o Winchester também se levantou.- Ele te machucou?.- preocupado._

_O anjo franziu o cenho com curiosidade._

_\- Não.- respondeu calma enquanto ainda olhava nos olhos verdes do maior._

_Henry sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho  com o intenso olhar que o anjo lhe dava, pensou em dizer alguma coisa pra quebrar aquele silencio porém, a jovem/anjo foi mais rápida._

_-  Você é especial.- ao ouvir isso o Winchester sentiu seu coração pular uma batida.- Mas devo avisá-lo para não me invocar novamente, ou algo ruim pode acontecer.- falou calma._

_\- Espera eu..- antes que pudesse terminar o anjo já havia sumido, suspirou._

_Ficou sozinho na sala, com toda a bagunça para limpar, Sinclair desacordado e teria que inventar uma desculpa pra quando ele acordasse. A velha câmera ainda estava ali de pé, esquecida em algum lugar da sala como testemunha, seu coração agora batia feito  louco._

_Isso podia ser imprudente, mas iria manter o que quer que a câmera tenha gravado, e não iria desistir até invocar aquele anjo novamente_.

**_AGORA:_ **

 

 Os irmãos ouviam atentamente a  historia até Dean interromper.

\- Tudo bem acho que entendi.- gesticulado.- Aquele filho da puta tentou te fatiar e você não o matou, porquê?.- confuso.

Sam franziu o cenho. – Cara, essa é sua pergunta?.- vendo o irmão dar de ombros.- Tudo bem Cass.- tentando escolher as palavras certas.- Nosso avô te ajudou e..?

O anjo olhou para baixo por alguns instantes.

\- É claro que ele não iria ouvir minhas advertências.

**Continua**


	3. Isso tem como ficar mais estranho?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos sabemos que Castiel é sexualmente ambíguo, tudo o que quis fazer foi explorar essa parte dele ou dela, nesse caso.

_O anjo olhou para baixo por alguns instantes._

_\- É claro que ele não iria ouvir minhas advertências._

* * *

 

 

**Normal Ilinóis, Janeiro de 1951 ( data terrestre)**

 

_Castiel estava no seu céu preferido, o do homem autista, sentado em um dos bancos que havia ali enquanto o homem a sua frente estava alheio a sua presença._

_\- Castiel.- ouviu Anael chamá-lo. – Porque esta aqui de novo?.- sentando ao seu lado no banquinho.- E porque está usando uma casca não temos permissão para isso._

_\- Eu sei Anna, ninguém precisa saber.- olhou para a irmã._

_Annael suspirou, este anjo em particular podia ser bem imprudente as vezes, isso se as vezes quer dizer sempre._

_\- Tudo bem eu não vou dizer, mas você sabe que pode ser punido por isso.- pausou. A ruiva franziu o cenho.- Você ouviu o que eu disse?.- vendo a expressão distraída no rosto da jovem que servia como receptáculo._

_\- Hum.. sim é que eu estive pensando nos humanos, em um humano mais especificamente._

_Castiel fez uma pequena pausa ainda incerto em falar algo assim para outro anjo, por mais que confiasse em Anael, alguém mais podia estar ouvindo, a mesma não o interrompeu esperando que continuasse._

_\- Esse jovem tem alma mais bela que já vi em um humano, ele deve estar destinado a prestar um grande serviço ao céu._

_\- Se algo assim fosse acontecer nós saberíamos, não é nosso dever questionar sobre o destino, nem  interferir em nada. Essas são nossas ordens._

_Castiel voltou a olhar para a irmã._

_\- Mas achei que nossa missão fosse essa.- começou.- Cuidar dos humanos como nosso pai nos pediu, amar sua criação  e guiá-los ao caminho correto, não apenas observa-los cometerem os mesmos erros.- como Anael não disse nada prosseguiu.- Eu não sei mais se devemos seguir tão cegamente essas ordens._

_Anael ficou um pouco confusa ao ouvir o outro anjo dizer aquilo._

_\- Somos todos soldados Castiel, cumprimos ordens é o que fazemos, não questionamos. Tenha mais cuidado porque se alguém mais te ouvir falar assim, seu castigo será terrível.- falou calmamente enquanto se levantava do banco.- Melhor voltar ao trabalho, antes que os outros anjos percebam que você se infiltra nos céus das almas que estão aqui.- com um leve bater de asas o anjo sumiu._

_Castiel ficou pensativo por mais alguns instantes até que, de repente, sentiu-se ser atraído para a terra enquanto uma voz soava em sua cabeça, alguém com certeza estava tentando conjurá-lo._

_Henry havia acabado de ler as ultimas palavras do feitiço quando ouviu som de asas batendo e a jovem aparecer em sua frente._

_\- Eu consegui.- disse emocionado. Castiel por sua vez olhou em volta.- Não se preocupe estamos a sós._

_O local parecia uma casa abandonada porém sem sigilos ou armadilhas._

_\- Porque me invocou, avisei para não fazer isso.- falou tranquila._

_\- Eu sei, essa é a primeira vez em meses que eu consegui realizar o ritual certo.- se aproximando da jovem.- Eu não vou te machucar.- levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição._

_\- Você não conseguiria mesmo se quisesse.- falou. Henry deu um sorriso timido com a resposta do anjo._

_\- Eu sei, só que eu tenho tantas perguntas e...- olhou para baixo por um instante antes de fitar novamente o anjo.- E.. eu só queria te ver de novo.. Nós podemos ser só amigos.- estendendo a mão.- Henry Winchester.- se apresentou._

_Castiel franziu o cenho olhando para a mão estendida não entendendo o gesto, olhou para o rosto do maior ainda confuso._

_\- É assim que nos apresentamos.- se divertindo com a confusão da jovem..- É costume apertar a mão do outro.- o anjo apertou sua mão.- Ai, não tão forte.- dessa vez o anjo apertou levemente sua mão sem fazer mais nada.- E também  dizer o seu nome.- vendo a jovem franzir o cenho._

_\- Eu não entendo, porque você quer que diga o meu nome?..- Henry sorria cada vez mais.- Ah! Certo, eu sou Castiel anjo do senhor.- falou entendendo a situação._

_\- Bom.- respondeu o Winchester entusiasmado.- Acho que Cassie fica melhor em você.- os dois continuavam segurando a mão um do outro._

_Castiel franziu um pouco o cenho ao ouvir essa versão de seu nome_

_\- Esse não é o meu nome. – tombando a cabeça._

**Agora**

 

\- Ele te chamou de quê?.- o loiro tentava a todo custo não associar esse nome ao de uma de suas muitas ex-namoradas.

Sam olhou sorrindo pro irmão pronto pra zoar com ele.

\- Nem uma palavra Sammy.- apontando o dedo pro irmão que deu de ombros.

\- Eu não entendi na época porque ele me chamava assim.- ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.- Henry dizia que queria  me ensinar mais sobre o comportamento e as interações humanas, principalmente a ultima parte.- disse sorrindo ao lembrar de certas coisas..

Sam e Dean se entreolharam achando aquilo muito suspeito, mas antes que pudessem dizer algo o anjo se pronunciou novamente.

\- No inicio, foi como um acordo silencioso já que em troca eu ensinaria o que ele quisesse saber. Henry era muito curioso, inteligente..- dando um sorrisinho bobo.- E o humano mais amável que conheci.- os irmãos se entreolharam novamente.- Em pouco tempo eu já não conseguia passar um único dia sem vê-lo, mesmo que ele não soubesse que eu estava lá.- perdido em pensamentos.

\- Cara isso parece um daqueles romances água com açúcar. – o louro riu do próprio comentário até perceber o que REALMENTE  havia dito, nesse momento seu sorriso sumiu.- Cass você...?.- arregalando os olhos.

\- É, eu sei, também tive essa mesma reação.- falou Sam rindo do irmão que estava praticamente catatônico olhando pro anjo.

 

_**Normal, Ilinóis Fevereiro de 1952:** _

 

_Um ano passou depressa e os dois já eram mais que amigos, bem mais, ambos ensinaram um pouco sobre sua espécie um ao outro. Castiel aprendeu com o Winchester sobre livre arbítrio, sentimentos, sexo principalmente e também a admirar mais ainda os humanos que, apesar de suas falhas, sempre buscam melhorar._

_Por sua vez, graças a Castiel, Henry pôde ir a varias partes do mundo e conhecer mais sobre lendas, folclores, culturas e uma ampla variedade de feitiços que o ajudaram  a incrementar seus conhecimentos, como um futuro homem de letras. Os membros mais antigos o estimavam muito, exceto Sinclair que desconfiava de algo mas nunca se manifestou._

_Era final de tarde Castiel e Henry estavam sentados num banco perto de campo de flores na Holanda, estavam conversando sobre  coisas aleatórias até Henry tocar em um certo assunto._

_\- Não há mais ninguém nesse receptáculo além de você, certo?.- o anjo concordou.- Então... você é uma mulher?_

_O anjo franziu o cenho um pouco confuso._

_\- Não.- respondeu.- Os anjos não têm orientação sexual._

_\- E o seu nome?.- perguntou ainda mais curioso.- Castiel parece um nome masculino.- olhando para a jovem ao seu lado._

_\- Nomes de anjos tampouco indicam gêneros, isso só acontece com humanos, claro que alguns anjos tem uma certa preferência por um gênero, o que não é o meu caso.- vendo o jovem ainda mais confuso.-  Já estive em outras cascas antes, essa é a primeira depois de quase dois mil anos.- olhando para as crianças que corriam pelo parque a frente deles._

_O jovem sorriu e esticou lentamente o braço mexendo em  algumas mechas de cabelo da jovem, mesmo com o convívio que eles possuíam, Henry ainda ficava com medo que o anjo o afastasse, e apesar de já ter tocado em outras partes muito mais “relevantes” ainda  ficava tímido._

_Castiel olhou para o lado,  não pôde evitar sorrir quando o mais novo pegou uma flor azul e a pôs em seu cabelo continuando com a caricia . O mais novo sentia aquelas mechas negras passavam por entre seus dedos tão macias, que pareciam seda, e pra completar tinha aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes que olhavam pra ele._

_\- Essa flor combina com você- sussurrou se aproximando lentamente do anjo.-  Cassie, fique comigo pra sempre._

_Henry falou encurtando a distancia entre eles selando seus lábios,  Castiel logo entrelaçou os braços no pescoço do maior correspondendo ao beijo._

**AGORA:**

 

\- Tudo bem eu entendi essa parte.- disse Dean bebendo uma garrafa de cerveja em um único gole já começando a suspeitar que iria precisar de uma terapia depois disso.- Você e o nosso avô... – tentando falar o resto.- Ai cara isso é tão estranho.- bebendo outra cerveja tão rápido que quase engasgou.

\- Vai com calma Dean.- falou o mais novo, também queria surtar como o irmão mas sua curiosidade o impedia.- O que aconteceu depois?

Dean olhou estranho pro irmão.

 

**Continua.**


	4. Estou deixando vocês desconfortáveis?

_Dean olhou estranho pro irmão._

* * *

 

 

\- Qual é cara, voce quer ouvir um conto pornô?. – reclamou.

\- É claro que não Dean! 

\- Você tá aí todo curioso, parecendo até uma adolescente louca pra ouvir como foi a primeira vez da amiga.- retrucou.

\- Qual é,  voce sabe que não se trata disso.

\- É mesmo Sammy, não é o que parece.- tirando sarro do irmão.

Castiel observava os rapazes em seu pequeno debate, se perguntando se eles seriam capazes de unir os pontos antes que ele contasse o restante da historia. Vendo que os dois não chegavam a um acordo, o anjo pigarreou chamando a atenção de ambos,  pondo fim à briguinha boba deles.

\- Eu sabia o quanto aquilo era perigoso, mas as coisas sairam do controle.- supirou pesadamente e continuou.- Se meus superiores descobrissem poderia ser perigoso, tanto para mim quanto para ele, por isso tentei ignorá-lo, eu pensei que ele me esqueceria logo.

\- Aposto que o Henry não tomou muito bem isso.- falou Sam.

\- Cass, qual é cara, voce devia saber que simplesmente bater as asas e sumir não ia resolver nada. Eu daria um jeito de te achar, nem que fosse na lua- o loiro viu o anjo dar um pequeno sorriso.- O que foi?.- confuso.

\- Vocês Winchesters nunca mudam.- vendo os rapazes franzirem o cenho.

\- Por quê ta dizendo isso?- perguntou Sam.

Castiel se inclinou novamente em sua cadeira apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, ainda estava pensando bem nas palavras que iria usar.

\- Aparentemente seu avô teve a mesma ideia.- falou vendo os olhares confusos dos mais jovens.- Depois de algumas semanas, ele cansou de me chamar e então  me invocou.

**_Normal, Illinois- Maio de 1952_ **

 

_O Winchester estava em uma casa que pertencia aos homens de letras, em um local afastado da cidade, enquanto se preparava para fazer um feitiço de invocação.  Já fazia dois meses desde a ultima vez que havia visto Castiel, desde então o anjo não respondeu mais suas preces e parecia ignorá-lo, eles  precisavam conversar e seria agora._

_O jovem terminou de realizar o ritual, olhou para todos os lados até ouvir um bater de asas familiar atras de si._

_\- Olá Henry.- falou em um tom macio fazendo o maior se virar pra vê-la._

_\- Cassie.. É só isso que voce tem pra me dizer?.- magoado.- Olá?.- vendo-a desviar o olhar. - Eu fiquei tão preocupado, você simplesmente sumiu, não respondeu as minhas orações.- subindo um pouco o tom de voz._

_\- Eu sou um anjo, sou um soldado,  você não tem porque se preocupar com o que acontece comigo.- respondeu sendo um pouco mais rude do que esperava.- Eu não posso ficar aqui o tempo todo._

_Apesar de parecer firme Castiel se sentia muito mal por dizer isso,  em nenhum momento encarou o humano parado na sua frente. Henry por sua vez, ficou em silencio por alguns instantes._

_\- É porque eu sou  humano não é..?.- perguntou.- Olhe pra mim Cassie... Se vai me destruir, pelo menos olhe pra mim.- exigiu vendo o anjo levantar os olhos pra fitá-lo.- Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você desde a primeira vez que te vi._

_\- Henry .._

_\- Eu sei.- falou interrompendo o anjo.-  Sei sobre sua espécie..- ainda magoado.- Eu sei que pra voce sou só um macaco feito de lama, nem sequer sou digno de ver sua verdadeira face...- vendo o anjo franzir o cenho._

_\- Espere, não é por isso.- interrompeu.-  Eu não quero que nada ruim aconteça com você por minha causa.- continuou.-   Isso é perigoso pra mim e também pra você._

_Henry ficou alguns instantes digerindo as palavras do anjo._

_\- Cassie..- respirou fundo e criando coragem para dizer o que precisava.- Eu.. eu te amo.- falou.- O que quer que aconteça nós podemos enfrentar isso juntos. – pegando a mão dela._

_\- Não é assim tão fácil..- falou mordendo o lábio inferior, um gesto muito humano por sinal._

_\- E por quê não?._

_\- Henry.- o anjo suspirou com pesar.- Isso é uma casca, nada do que você vê é meu._

_O mais novo ficou dolorido ao ouvir o que o anjo disse._

_\- Sabe Cassie.- falou Henry ainda olhando diretamente em seus olhos.- Eu não vou mentir que na primeira vez que vi você, ou melhor, a casca que voce está ocupando, senti-me  atraído por ela, mas então eu descobri que era mais do que isso.- continuou não dando chance para o anjo retrucar.- Você é mais humano do que muitos de nós, você se importa, e mesmo que os outros anjos sejam como estatuas de mamore  você não é assim.._

_\- E esse é o problema.- falou o anjo interrompendo o mais novo.- Eu não posso sentir essas coisas, não é permitido pra nós questionar qualquer coisa.- era cada vez mais dificil convencer a si mesmo do que dizia.-  Nós temos ordens, Henry._

_\- E ainda assim você esta aqui, comigo.- vendo a jovem desviar o olhar.- Sei que esta com medo.- a jovem olhou pra ele pedindo silenciosamente por uma explicação.- Poderia ter apagado a minha memória, como fez com o Sinclair, e nunca mais ter aparecido, mas você não o fez.- pondo as mãos no rosto do anjo.- Você não tem medo do que seus superiores podem fazer se descobrirem, você tem medo das coisas com as quais não pode lidar, seus sentimentos._

_Henry podia ver em seus olhos todos os conflitos internos que o anjo estava enfrentando, se aproximou até seus narizes encostarem._

_\- Eu sei que esse corpo não é seu, e pode parecer estranho, mas eu não me importo porque eu amo o que está dentro dele, **você**.- sussurrando.-  Castiel nós podemos enfrentar isso juntos, eu não vou desistir de você.- sentindo as defesas do anjo desmoronarem.-  Não vou desistir de nós, então se quiser me afastar... vai ter que apagar a minha memória também._

_Por alguns segundos  temeu que o anjo realmente fizesse isso, porém qualquer indicio de insegurança se foi ao sentir os lábios do anjo nos seus. Em alguns segundos,  o que era um beijo inseguro e timido, ficava cada vez mais urgente e feroz e logo um beijo levou a outro e mais outro, cheio de toques que iam avançando cada vez mais rápido..._

**AGORA:**

 

\- Ok, ok.. tudo bem Cass..!- se pronunciou Dean respirando fundo.- Você pegava o Henry quando tava em outra casca, ou ele te pegava..sei lá. Então imaginações a parte.. Tem algo mais relevante que voce precise nos contar...?

Sam franziu as sobramcelhas e olhou para o irmão.

\- Cara..- começou.- Mais relevante do que saber que o nosso avô se envolveu com um anjo?- irônico.- E não qualquer anjo e sim um que é nosso amigo e tá bem na nossa frente?.- esperando o mais velho dizer algo.- Dean se voce ainda não percebeu..

\- Não.. – interrompendo o irmão.- Não diz mais nada Sammy!.- disposto a ignorar o mais novo.

Castiel permaneceu quieto com suas lembranças, aquela não fora sua primeira vez juntos mas era como se fosse, e se fechasse os olhos ainda podia ver o mais novo acima de si beijando e explorando cada parte de seu corpo...

\- Cass.. você ainda tá ai dentro?.- ouviu Sam perguntar.

\- Hum..?- só ai percebeu que os irmãos pararam de brigar e agora olhavam desconfiados para ele.- Ah, minhas desculpas.- se mexendo desconfortavel na cadeira.- Minha cabeça estava em outro lugar.

\- Hump, até imagino onde.- o loiro murmurou sentindo o irmão lhe dar uma cotovelada nas costelas.

\- Então Cass...- iniciou Sam meio hesitante tentando fazê-lo continuar.

 - Fizemos sexo a noite toda.- os irmãos olharam um para o outro cada um já pegando outra cerveja.- Embora ele preferia dizer que faziamos amor.- acrescentou essa ultima parte e Dean se engasgou com a cerveja que tava bebendo. – Henry era intenso e ao mesmo tempo doce, ele era simplesmente..

Sam e Dean arregalaram os olhos e olharam para o anjo.

\- Ok Cass, chega!.- cortou Sam bebendo tudo em um só gole.

\- Nossa, agora sim fiquei marcado pra sempre.- falou Dean passando a mão no rosto. – Sammy eu juro que tô tentando não imaginar o nosso avô fodendo...

\- Não  Dean, cala a boca.- o moreno mais novo cortou o irmão enquanto tentava não pensar no que ouviu.

\- Eu vou entra em coma alcoolico antes do fim dessa historia.-  bebendo outra cerveja.

Castiel suspirou novamente.

 

_**Normal, Ilinóis- Junho de 1952  ( Data terrestre)** _

 

_Por incrível que pareça, mesmo sendo anjos e muito atarefados, alguns cochichos sempre ecoavam pelos cantos do céu, mas ninguém sabia do seu envolvimento com um humano. Anna, por outro lado, por ser um pouco mais próxima, parecia suspeitar de algo mas nunca disse nenhuma palavra a respeito. Já era noite quando  Castiel aterrissou na casa do Winchester, bem ao lado da cama ._

_\- Olá Henry.-  falou fazendo o mais jovem se assustar com sua repentina aparição. O rapaz ergueu os olhos do livro sobre feitiços para fitá-la e seu queixo caiu levemente._

_Apesar de não entender muito dos costumes humanos, achou que seria uma boa ideia praticar alguns deles, começou com um simples como mudar a vestimenta de seu receptáculo, por exemplo. O próprio Henry já havia dito várias vezes que aquela vestimenta era inadequada para uma dama, Castiel por outro lado, não saberia diferenciar já que usava o que Millie estava vestindo na noite em ocorreu aquela fatalidade._

_Como sua casca era uma mulher jovem, resolveu observar como elas se vestiam, acabou optando por um vestido de vintage vermelho e com um grande decote. Com essa vestimenta era mais fácil se locomover pois o vestido não era tão curto e tão aderido ao corpo (como o anterior), somente na cintura, onde possuía um laço que servia de adorno._

_\- Cassie você..-  perdendo completamente o interesse no livro que estava lendo, levantou tão rápido da cama que  se desequilibrou._

_\- Eu ainda não tenho certeza quanto a isso.- falou o anjo meio sem jeito apontando seu receptáculo, o mais jovem parecia que iria comê-la com os olhos.- O que achou?.- vendo-o jogar o livro em qualquer lugar do quarto._

_\- Você está deslumbrante.-  sorriu enquanto olhava-a de cima a baixo, seus pensamentos eram de tudo menos puros. Logo se lançou sobre a jovem tomando seus lábios com volúpia e necessidade cada vez mais crescentes._

_Castiel sentiu-se cair de costas no colchão com o maior sobre si, ainda beijando-a,  explorando cada canto de sua boca exigindo tudo que podia dar a ele e o anjo sempre procurando corresponder a altura._

_\- Hum..?.- murmurou  Henry confuso ao sentir suas costas baterem no colchão.- O que ..?.- vendo que agora o anjo estava por cima e sentado sob seu quadril, com um sorrisinho que fez com que todos os seus pelos eriçarem ._

_Castiel estalou os dedos e de repente o Winchester estava nu e imóvel  abaixo de si, a jovem porém, continuava completamente vestida._

_\- Sabe Henry, você disse uma vez que gostaria de ver a minha verdadeira face.- deslizando as pontas dos dedos sob o torço desnudo do maior que respirava cada vez mais agitado.- Infelizmente não posso fazer isso, mas...- circulando o mamilo._

_\- Mas..?.-  falou, ou melhor, gemeu tentando se controlar. – Cassie o que ... vai fazer..-  mordendo o lábio inferior quando a jovem apertou a região._

_\- Posso oferecer algo diferente.- ainda brincando com os mamilos do maior.- O que acha de fazer amor com um anjo? Quero dizer, de verdade.- continuou dessa vez se inclinando para sussurrar no ouvido dele.- Você sempre esteve disposto a me ensinar da maneira humana, agora  é a minha vez de mostrar as coisas do meu jeito.- voltando a sentar-se sob o quadril do mais novo sentindo o quanto ele estava excitado._

_Fazendo a palma de sua mão brilhar, Castiel pôs a mão em seu tórax  fazendo uma pequena parte de sua graça percorrer todo o corpo do maior enviando estímulos para todas e cada uma das células. Nesse instante, Henry não pôde mais se conter e gritou de prazer jogando a cabeça pra trás, incapaz de manter os olhos abertos._

_\- AHH..O que.. é isso hmn..- arqueando as costas._

_\- Isso que está sentindo, dentro de você, é a minha graça.-  disse inclinando-se sob o maior. – Os  humanos são extremamente sensíveis a ela.- retirando alguns fios de cabelo grudados em sua  testa. O corpo do maior arqueou na cama.- Acho que encontrei algo..- sorriu._

_Henry estava cada vez mais trêmulo, a essa altura ele era só uma massa de carne mole e suada, seu corpo era sacudido por fortes espasmos,_ _sentia algo acertar um ponto dentro de si uma e outra vez._

_\- Hmn...Cassie.. pare com isso ahh..- tombou a cabeça pra trás ao sentir de novo.- Isso é.. AHH..- não conseguindo conter os gemidos de prazer._

_\- Eu sei que esta gostando .- sussurrou vendo como o jovem  tentava dizer algo sem conseguir.- Porque eu gosto..- pondo os braços do maior acima da cabeça.- Quando você está dentro de mim.- olhando para o rosto, cada vez mais vermelho, do maior._

_Henry chegou a ver o anjo sorrir maldosamente antes de sentir os lábios macios deslizarem lentamente por seu pescoço, tórax, abdômen e indo cada vez mais pra baixo._

_\- AHH Cassie.- gemia ao sentir os lábios da jovem em sua extensão. Gritou ainda mais alto quando se sentiu engolido.  - HMN.. CAS  ... ahh CAS..TI..EL.., Cas..tiel.- gemia o seu nome cada vez mais alto como se fosse um mantra.._

_**“ CASS JÁ CHEGA!!!”  ( gritaram Sam e Dean ao mesmo tempo)** _

_**Agora:** _

 

É... talvez ele tenha se empolgado um pouco contando essa parte, Sam e Dean agora estavam praticamente catatônicos olhando pra ele, pigarreou.

\- Me desculpem eu... Eu deixei vocês.. desconfortáveis?

\- Não, imagina Cass, você só acabou de mandar a gente pra anos de futura terapia.- o loiro passando a mão pelos olhos.

\- Ok Cass só... tenta não ser tão explicito da próxima vez tá?.- concluiu Sam  passando a mão pelos cabelos.


	5. Qual é a sua missão?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se Sam e Dean se sentiram desconfortáveis com o que ouviram do anjo até agora, espere para ver o que o Cass tem a dizer aqui.

_ \- Ok Cass só... tenta não ser tão explicito da próxima vez tá?.- concluiu Sam  passando a mão pelos cabelos.  _

* * *

Castiel fez que sim com a cabeça e continuou.

\- Depois que nós..- recebendo olhares desconfiados dos mais novos.- Enfim...

****

**_Normal, Illinois- Junho de 1952 ( dia seguinte)_ **

 

_Ainda  não havia amanhecido completamente  Henry já havia despertado e ficou feliz por vê-la ao seu lado,  talvez um pouco envergonhado pela noite passada.  Castiel só precisou estalar os dedos e logo ambos estavam limpos e completamente vestidos, o mais jovem agradeceu pois logo teria que ir a uma reunião dos homens de letras._

_\- Henry?.- o mais jovem se virou  ao ouvir a voz da jovem.- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?_

_O maior ficou surpreso, geralmente era ele quem fazia perguntas para o anjo._

_\- Sim Cassie.- sentando na cama.- Qualquer coisa.- viu que a jovem hesitou um pouco antes de falar._

_\- Qual é sua missão?.- Henry aparentemente não entendeu a pergunta.- Eu quero dizer.. porque quer se tornar um homem de letras?_

_\- Hum..- ponderou um pouco.- Meu pai era um homem das letras e minha mãe o ajudava em seus estudos. – iniciou.- Ele sempre dizia que eu era um legado, que um dia me ensinaria sobre o caminho das letras, entretanto  não põde cumprir a promessa já que ambos  morreram durante uma missão. – sempre ficava triste ao lembrar dos pais que perdera quando criança.- Eu quero continuar o legado da familia._

_Castiel ficou pensativo por alguns instantes._

_\- Então.- se pronunciou.- Você só esta tentando ser um bom filho?_

_\- Não.- falou olhando-a nos olhos.- Com os conhecimentos que estou adquirindo, que temos em nosso poder, podemos salvar pessoas mesmo que essas não saibam de nossa existencia. Podemos guiá-las na direção certa.- havia tanta sinceridade  naqueles olhos, Castiel esboçou um pequeno sorriso. - Porque essas perguntas Cassie?._

_O anjo pareceu pensar um pouco sobre o que iria dizer._

_\- Os anjos foram criados para cumprir ordens cegamente, só que não sei mais se isso é correto, na verdade acho que soube.-  respirou fundo.- O céu é um local corrupto e eu não sei se quero continuar ali... Eu quero ficar aqui... com você.- sussurrou timida a ultima parte._

_Henry deu um dos sorrisos mais belos que o anjo já viu._

_\- Então fique, você não precisa voltar.- pegando a mão do anjo .- Como eu disse antes Cassie eu sou um legado, todo esse conhecimento não pode se perder e eu quero passá-lo a diante, assim como meu pai, e o pai dele antes dele.- voltou a encarar os olhos azuis de Castiel e se aproximou até seus lábios se roçarem levemente e murmurou.- Eu quero que meus filhos, ou melhor, nossos filhos também o tenham.- beijando-a._

_\- Você quer procriar comigo?..- perguntou um pouco surpresa ao se separarem._

_\- Eu não diria com essas palavras.- riu .- Eu.. eu quero que sejamos uma familia.- pegando uma pequena caixa.- Eu quero que seja minha esposa.- mostrando o anel que havia dentro._

**_Agora:_ **

 

\- Caralho, como ele era lento.- falou o loiro. – Que bom que puxei pro papai, mas acho que você puxou ao vovô Sammy.- rindo.

\- Cara, foco.- falou Sam irritado  olhando para o irmão que não perdia a chance de lhe jogar uma piadinha.

Castiel ficou alguns instantes sem encarar os irmãos a sua frente, ergueu os olhos fitando-os  novamente.

\- Depois disso não voltei para o céu e me escondi de todos os outros anjos, não que eles fossem se preocupar com isso.- vendo que os mais novos franziram o cenho continuou.- O tempo para os anjos passa diferente, principalmente no céu, e até descobrirem o que eu fiz poderia levar várias décadas, isso me daria algum tempo exceto se acontecesse algo para chamar a atenção deles. 

\- Então.- o loiro falou respirando fundo.- Você fugiu pra brincar de casinha com o Henry.- sem acreditar que estava mesmo dizendo isso.- Isso tem como ficar mais estranho?

Sam pensava que sim ao ver o rumo que essa conversa estava tomando.

\- Mas Cass.. mesmo que nunca descobrissem, você ainda era um anjo, o tempo podia não passar pra você mas o Henry..

\- É Cass, o Henry logo ia precisar se entupir de viagra pra fazer o amiguinho funcionar.- falou Dean interrompendo o irmão.

\- Cara..- repreendeu Sam vendo o irmão dar de ombros.

\- Pra ficarmos  juntos eu faria isso da maneira correta, e o único jeito que eu sabia era sendo humano também.- Sam e Dean olhavam para ele esperando que continuasse.- Eu desisti da minha graça, no começo foi dificil era tudo muito novo pra mim, mas o Henry sempre fez tudo valer a pena.

\- Pelo amor de deus que não seja o que eu tô pensando.- murmurou o loiro.

\- Tsk.. eu nem sabia que você tinha essa capacidade Dean.- falou Sam rindo do irmão.

\- Bitch.

\- Jerk.  

Castiel agora estava escolhendo as palavras certas pra dizer pois, o que seria dito agora, poderia fazer com que eles surtassem e sendo os Winchesters imprevisiveis, não saberia o que esperar.

\- Eu vivi bilhares de anos e nunca fui conciente do tempo que passava.- começou atraindo a atenção dos mais novos.- Tudo que posso dizer é que o tempo nunca passou tão depressa quanto naquela época.

****

**Normal- Illinois, Julho de 1953:**

 

_Castiel estava vendo o reflexo, que agora lhe pertencia, no espelho do quarto que dividia com Henry. Não faz tanto tempo que deixou de ser um anjo,  mas tinha  certeza que esse pouco tempo que era humana foi mais valioso do que todos os bilhões de anos que viveu sendo um ser celestial._

_Apesar de não ser muito, o corpo da jovem...ou melhor...o que agora era seu corpo havia mudado, a pele já não era tão pálida e seus cabelos curtos, um pouco acima dos ombros,  cresceram consideravelmente, passou os dedos pelas longas mechas negras vendo o brilho da aliança em seu dedo._

_Sorriu, ainda era estranho perceber a si mesmo com algum gênero mas pelo menos, já tinha se adaptado a muitos costumes humanos. Ambos concordaram que quanto menos gente soubesse sobre eles melhor, se casaram em segredo ou melhor, Millie estava casada, já que em caso de apresentações Castiel achou melhor  usar o nome de sua casca._

_\- Cassie.- disse Henry entrando no quarto.- Está se sentindo melhor?.- retirando o chapeu e o sobretudo jogando-os na poltrona ao lado da cama._

_\- Um pouco.- respondeu vendo o rapaz vir em sua direção.- Você deveria estar com os homens de letras.- falou sentindo-o por a mão em sua testa._

_\- E você descansando.- falou.- Esta doente há dias, estou preocupado.- verificando se a jovem tinha febre.- Deve ter pego alguma infecção, eu disse pra ter cuidado com.. Do que esta rindo?_

_Castiel ria cada vez mais do rosto confuso do maior que a olhava pedindo uma explicação._

_\- Talvez seja uma ‘infecção’.- falou ainda rindo enquanto segurava a mão do marido.- Mas devo alertar.-  pondo a mão dele sob o seu ventre.- Que você é a causa dela._

_Henry arregalou os olhos totalmente surpreso, ficou olhando para sua mão sob o ventre da jovem e depois para o rosto dela, repetiu esse gesto mais duas vezes._

_\- Você está..- sorrindo enquanto pequenas lagrimas brotavam de seus olhos. - Eu vou ser pai?.- vendo a jovem que também sorria concordar com a cabeça.- Eu vou ser pai!!!.- gritou abraçando a jovem  erguendo-a do chão enquanto riam e rodopiavam pelo quarto._

**Agora:**

 

_ Os irmãos ficaram petrificados no lugar,  cada um assimilando a informação a sua maneira. De todas as coisas que já descobriram sobre sua familia essa com certeza era de cair o queixo, literalmente. _

__

 


	6. Algo desagradável

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem

Os irmãos ficaram petrificados no lugar,  cada um assimilando a informação a sua maneira. De todas as coisas que já descobriram sobre sua familia essa com certeza era de cair o queixo, literalmente.

* * *

 

 

Castiel observava os irmãos que, mesmo depois de vários minutos, ainda estavam congelados no lugar olhando pra ele. O anjo se perguntou se era normal os olhos de seres humanos ficarem tão grandes, franziu o cenho ao perceber que eles pareciam peixes fora d'água, abrindo e fechando a boca rapidamente, incapazes de coordenar pensamentos coerentes.

—  Então.. aquela na foto era realmente você.- por fim Sam conseguiu articular algo, vendo Castiel concordar.- E você é.. Você foi.. nossa avó?.- falou sem saber como por todas as palavras juntas.

— Ok.. ok.. chega eu.. acho que tô surtando aqui.- bebendo cada vez mais rápido.- Isso...  não pode ser verdade...

— Somos dois.- murmurou Sam tão chocado e pálido quanto o irmão.

Ninguém disse mais nada por alguns instantes e Castiel resolveu dar um tempo, olhou para a mesa vendo uma pequena foto pegando-a, sorriu ao lembrar deste dia. 

**_“_ ** _Estavam em um parque de diversões já que Henry conseguiu uma folga do treinamento/trabalho **.**_

**_—_ ** _**Vamos filho, sorria para sua mãe**.- falava Henry tentando convencer a criança que estava tímida ao seu lado._

**_– Tudo bem filho, faça o melhor que puder_ ** _.- falou a jovem tentando descobrir como aquele trambolho funcionava. **–**   **Depois vamos comprar quantos doces você quiser**._

**_– Vão mesmo mamãe?_ ** _.- Jonh se animou rapidamente._

**_– Assim você estraga os dentes dele Cassie_ ** _. **–** falou sorrindo enquanto se abaixava pra ficar mais ou menos da altura do filho._

_Finalmente conseguiu tirar a foto, Henry estava sorridente e Jonh... bem, pode-se dizer que tentou. **”**_

 

 

— Cass??.-  foi tirado de suas memórias ao ouvir a voz hesitante do Winchester mais novo.  

O anjo ergueu os olhos vendo que o par de olhos verdes ainda o olhavam muito surpresos, Sam pelo menos, porque Dean já começava a mostrar sinais de ira.

— V...você sabe que essa situação não é nem de longe comum.- começou o loiro.- O papai nunca soube o que aconteceu ao nosso avô, e nós descobrimos o que houve. Ele também nunca nos disse nada sobre a nossa avó, e agora a gente descobre que ela é  **VOCÊ**..- respirando fundo.- Tem mais alguma coisa que esta escondendo de nós?

— Eu sei que essa situação é desconfortável mas eu já disse a vocês que não lembrava de nada.- falou se inclinando pra trás na cadeira.  

— É mesmo? Porque eu acho que isso não é algo pra ser esquecido.- Dean já estava começando a se alterar.- Você caiu e teve uma família, droga você teve um filho e agora ao que parece você tem netos.- apontando pra ele e Sam que ainda estava calado.- E vai dizer que simplesmente esqueceu tudo!.. e pior, se não tivéssemos insistido você ia agir como se isso não fosse nada!.- a essa altura Dean já tinha levantado da cadeira e batido as mãos na mesa ficando perigosamente próximo do anjo.

Castiel apertou os olhos e olhou pra ele intensamente, respondendo ao gesto corporal do mais novo também levantou da cadeira.

— Eu amava o Henry e nosso filho também, eles eram tudo pra mim.- falou ainda encarando-o fixamente.- Nunca se atreva a pensar que eu simplesmente os deixaria, você não sabe o que aconteceu!.- invadindo o espaço pessoal do maior.

Sam sabia que Castiel nunca os machucaria, mas percebeu que as coisas podiam sair de controle, pois pela postura dos dois eles podiam acabar brigando e Dean com certeza levaria a pior se fosse encarar o anjo.

— Olha Cass, eu concordo com o Dean, essa não é uma situação comum... mas eu também acredito em você.- falou tentando ser o mais sincero possível e apartar uma possível briga.- Isso não deve ser fácil pra você também, mas por favor conte o que aconteceu, nós merecemos saber.. por favor. – pediu.

Dean não disse nada apenas observava o irmão fazer seus olhinhos de filhote pra cima do anjo, suspirou dando-se por vencido e sentou novamente em sua cadeira vendo o amigo repetir o gesto também.

— É Cass.. só continua, o que quer que aconteça vamos lidar com essa merda depois.- falou o loiro com o que Sam concordou.

Castiel respirou fundo, mesmo sem precisar de oxigênio, olhou bem para os rapazes sentados a sua frente pensando no que dizer primeiro.

– Nós estávamos muito felizes.- os mais novos não disseram nada esperando que continuasse.- Sentir aquela pequena vida crescendo dentro de mim foi maravilhoso, eu nunca tinha sido tão consciente do que naquele então era o meu corpo.- deu um pequeno sorriso.-  Henry sempre esteve comigo, e acabou se afastando  do treinamento com os homens de letras por algum tempo.

Sam e Dean olharam um para o outro.

– O que é mais estranho nessa situação toda..- começou Dean catando outra cerveja.

– É ouvir essas palavras saírem da sua boca, Cass.- completou Sam.

– O Sammy tá certo, a gente conheci você há alguns anos... ou pelo menos achávamos isso, sendo um homem ou no corpo de um.- falou o louro bebendo mais uma cerveja.

– Eu entendo o que estão dizendo.- respondeu o menor.- É perfeitamente normal vocês não me enxergarem como alguém mais além de Jimmy Novak, mas ele não é a única casca. Os Novaks no geral são a linhagem perfeita pra mim, assim como o Jimmy e essa jovem antes dele.- falou apontando pra foto que apareciam Henry e Millie(sua casca).

O bunker voltou a ficar em silencio por mais alguns instantes até Sam se pronunciar mudando de assunto.

– Então Cass... o Henry teve problemas com os homens letras...- apoiando os cotovelos sob a mesa.- Por deixar o treinamento de lado?

– Bem..- começou.- O que aconteceu foi que...

**_Normal, Ilinóis Fevereiro de 1954:_ **

 

_Sete meses, como o tempo passa rápido!_

_Castiel olhava atentamente para o espelho, vendo que o reflexo ali havia mudado bastante. Levou as mãos até o ventre que já estava  grande mas, segundo os livros que leu e Henry, sabia que ficaria ainda maior. Sorriu quando sentiu o bebê se mexer, a criança parecia se desenvolver bem isso a julgar pelos chutes que dava._

_Saiu do quarto indo em direção a pequena biblioteca que havia na casa, vasculhou pela estante tentando encontrar algo interessante para ler, como sempre fazia, até que ouviu alguém bater na porta. Se dirigiu a mesma e ao abrir teve uma surpresa bem desagradável._

_– Hum, acho que batemos na porta errada senhorita Sands.- não podia esquecer aquele ser humano horrível._

_– Não Sinclair, nos disseram que era esse o lugar.- falou a jovem ruiva olhando para o mais velho que parecia devorar a mulher grávida com os olhos._

_– Posso ajudá-los?._

_Castiel falou muito a contra gosto, sua vontade era bater a porta na cara daquele  homem._

_– Provavelmente não, mas me diga “senhorita” já não nos vimos antes?.- falou com um sorrisinho olhando para sua barriga._

_– Posso assegurar que não.- respondeu já fechando a porta, porém foi impedida pela ruiva._

_– Espere, essa é a casa de Henry Winchester?.- com a mão na porta. Castiel fez que sim com a cabeça.- Então quem é você e o que faz aqui!._

_– Josie, Cuthbert o que **vocês**  fazem aqui.- falou Henry entrando na sala pondo o sobretudo e chapéu pronto pra sair. – Tudo bem querida?.- andou até Castiel._

_– Ah, Henry pensei que não viria mais, não vai nos apresentar sua concubina?.- falou o moreno sarcástico._

_O Winchester passou o braço pelos ombros da morena._

_– Desculpem por isso.- sorrindo pra ela.- Essa é Milie Winchester, minha esposa.- olhando para os dois na porta._

_– Hum, imaginei que algo estava te distraindo meu querido pupilo.- pondo a mão no ombro do mais novo dando algumas leves batidas.- Mas não imaginei que esse fosse o motivo de sua distração.- olhando para a jovem que franziu o cenho pra ele._

_– Eu... eu não sabia que você era casado Henry.- falou Josie tentando dissimular a decepção, porém somente Castiel percebeu.- Nem que será pai.- engolindo em seco.- Parabens.- forçando um sorriso._

_– Eu não me sinto bem Henry...- falou a morena já saindo da sala.- Preciso de ar fresco._

_– C.. Millie, o que foi querida?.- vendo-a desaparecer ao entrar no corredor._

_– Jovenzinha adorável, onde conseguiu?.- a ruiva não podia aguentar seu sarcasmo, ou melhor inveja._

_– Escutem, tenham mais respeito **ela**  é  **minha**  esposa,  **nós**  vamos ter um filho e essa é  **minha**  casa.- pondo enfase nos pronomes.- E o que fazem aqui eu já estava a caminho!._

_– Henry, você pode ser um excelente aluno mas esta muito distraído ultimamente.- começou a ruiva.- Se não tiver cuidado pode ser expulso._

_– Sim e estamos aqui para assegurar de que você não vai se equivocar.- falou o mais velho.- Se bem que acho que você já fez isso.- rindo.- Minhas desculpas.- levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição quando o mais novo lhe lançou um olhar irritado._

_Henry respirou fundo e olhou pra as duas pessoas a sua frente._

_– Não é necessário nada disso, eu prometo que apartir de agora serei mais cuidadoso.- falou tentando encerrar o assunto.- É melhor irmos já esta muito tarde.- olhou pra trás pra ver se a esposa estava por perto mas não conseguiu vê-la._

_Castiel não estava longe da sala e pôde ouvir parte da conversa, ouviu também a porta se fechar, o que indicava que os três haviam saído. Caminhou novamente até a sala e se sentou pesadamente em uma das cadeiras que havia ali, ficar na presença daquelas duas pessoas foi bem desagradável, e parecia que até seu bebê concordava, pois agora sentia  pontadas na barriga._

**Agora:**

 

Castiel esfregava o rosto com ambas as mãos.

– Eu não sei porque me senti tão incomodado na presença deles.- apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.- Eu só sabia que precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

– Não se preocupe Cass, aquele filho da puta do Magnus inspira o pior em qualquer um.- falou Dean.- E levando em conta também que ele tentou te empalhar.- bebendo a cerveja.

– É mesmo.- concordou Sam.- E também aquela jovem, a Josie Sands, tinha um certo interesse no Henry, você deve ter sentido isso olhando pra ela.

O anjo pareceu analisar o que os mais novos disseram por alguns instantes.

– Hum, acho que estão certos.- concordou.- Mas o fato é que depois daquilo Henry achou melhor contar a seus superiores sobre mim, ou  Millie sua esposa grávida. Ninguém podia saber quem eu realmente era, ou tinha deixado de ser.- concluiu.

**_Normal- Illinois 22 de Abril de 1954:_ **

 

_A_ _inda era dia, estava num banco na varanda da casa, sentindo uma brisa agradável bater em seu rosto enquanto ouvia os pássaros cantarem, sorriu com a quietude do lugar._

_A casa do Winchester ficava um pouco afastada da cidade, entre as montanhas, pois havia herdado a casa quando os pais morreram e lá eram realizadas muitas reuniões de trabalho. O local em si era camuflado contra seres sobrenaturais e, depois que se mudou pra lá, Castiel agregou mais algumas proteções  várias delas contra anjos._

_Estava perdida em pensamentos quando sentiu uma contração seguida de um chute bem forte._

_– Ai..- pôs a mão sobre o ventre.- Acalme-se filho, ainda é cedo.- falou tentando respirar normalmente._

_Era certo que os nove meses estavam chegando ao fim, pequenas contrações como essas aconteciam cada vez mais frequente. Resolveu não contar para Henry, não queria preocupá-lo, já que naquele dia,  teve de ir cedo a uma reunião de trabalho e, logo em seguida, comprar alguns suprimentos para casa.._

_Quando a dor amenizou, a morena  resolveu se levantar do banquinho  e caminhar em direção ao jardim a sua frente, gostava de observar a natureza pra se distrair. Ficou ali mais alguns instantes até perceber que  o céu ganhou uma tonalidade escura, devido as nuvens carregadas, o vento começava a ficar forte e Castiel se perguntava se Henry chegaria antes da chuva._

_\- Castiel!.- se virou pra ver quem o havia chamado.- É hora de voltar.- viu a jovem ruiva que havia ido a sua casa alguns meses atrás._

_A morena franziu o cenho, mas logo compreendeu o que estava acontecendo._

_– Você não é Josie Sands.- falou.- Quem é você?._

_A jovem ruiva a encarou por mais alguns instantes._

_– Você não me reconhece, irmã?.- falou se aproximando. Castiel arregalou os olhos._

_– Annael.-  surpresa.- O que faz aqui?._

_– Eu devia perguntar isso a você Castiel, o que fez com sua graça?.- perguntou Anna olhando a morena de cima a baixo.- Você é humana?. E..- a ruiva estava confusa olhando para seu ventre._

_– Sim.- respondeu.- Eu não tenho certeza de quanto ainda falta, mas ..vai nascer dentro de pouco tempo.- sorrindo enquanto acariciava o próprio ventre._

_– Castiel...o que você fez!.- a ruiva estava completamente surpresa._

_– Não se preocupe, irmã, essa criança é completamente humana.- falou Castiel olhando pra cima.- Acho melhor entrarmos, logo começará a chover e também..- fez uma pequena pausa.- É perigoso falar disso aqui fora, alguém pode estar ouvindo._

**Agora:**

 

– Peraí,  Annael era a Anna?.- perguntou Dean.- A mesma que conhecemos?.- vendo Castiel afirmar com a cabeça. – No corpo da Josie?. Uau, eu não esperava por isso.


	7. O pequeno Jonh Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capitulo faz um paralelo com o que foi mostrado no primeiro, o nascimento do Jonh.

– E nem eu, acreditem.- falou Castiel.

* * *

 

 

– Achei que estava protegido, como ela te encontrou?

– Pelo visto ele não se escondeu direito Sammy.

–  Não é que não me escondi bem, é só que Anna era esperta e  suspeitava de mim.- falou.

**_Normal- Illinois 22 de Abril de 1954:_ **

 

_Pra entrar na casa Castiel desfez temporariamente o sigilo para que Anna pudesse entrar, refazendo-o logo em seguida,  Annael parecia desconfortável  ali dentro já que não tinha poderes._

_– Sinto muito por isso irmã, mas aqui dentro é mais seguro podemos conversar e ninguem vai nos ouvir.- falou  Castiel sentando com dificuldade na cadeira. Anna imitou o gesto. –Tudo bem... como me encontrou?.- um pouco ofegante._

_Anna olhou bem para a jovem a sua frente, era como se aquela casca nunca fora ocupada por um anjo, agora simplesmente parecia uma jovem humana como as outras._

_–  Daquela vez que conversamos e você falou sobre desobediência, ou melhor, quando você resolveu ficar com essa casca, percebi que havia algo errado com você. Então fiquei te observando e logo descobri o que estava acontecendo.- Anna falou com um leve tom de reprovação.- Eu sempre soube o quanto você era imprudente, mas fiquei ainda mais surpresa com tudo aquilo._

_Castiel permaneceu em silencio ouvindo a ruiva falar._

_– Quando você não voltou, resolvi descer e pegar uma casca, eu sabia que ia precisar de uma pra te encontrar. Escolhi essa jovem, porque o seu humano a conhecia e fiquei surpresa ao ver você, nas memórias dela.- finalizou.- Mas não se preocupe, eles  não notaram sua ausência e eu não contei a ninguém, ainda._

_A morena suspirou aliviada nessa parte._

_– Anna, você e eu lutamos juntas em varias batalhas, somo irmãs e eu agradeço pelo que fez por mim, mas..- respirou ao sentir uma contração mas ignorou.- Eu não estou fazendo nada errado, apenas quero viver minha vida, eu tenho uma família agora.. estou feliz.- falou tentando controlar a respiração._

_– Olhando pra você eu diria que não, está com dor.- falou a ruiva observando a morena se mexer na cadeira.- Você parece estar sofrendo muito.- franziu o cenho._

_– Não estou, é só que é difícil me locomover assim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não esteja feliz.- respondeu.- Estou passando por um momento único e ..É inacreditável._

_– O quê irmã?.- falou a ruiva._

_– A vida.- falou, vendo que Anna não entendeu resolveu continuar.- Eu.. eu posso sentir, dentro de mim.- a chuva caia pesada lá fora mas nenhuma das duas percebeu.- É tão complexa.._

_– Cass.. Milie?.- ouviu a voz do Henry, que corrigiu o nome ao ver a visitante.-  Josie? O que faz aqui.- segurando as compras._

_Castiel olhou para o Winchester vendo-o totalmente encharcado e depois para Anna._

_– Henry, essa não é a Josie.- falou vendo a face confusa do maior.- Pelo menos não agora.- vendo o marido jogar as compras de qualquer jeito e entrar de uma vez na sala._

_– Então quem é?.- ficando ao lado da morena._

_– Fique calmo não estou aqui pra machucar Castiel.- falou a ruiva calmamente.- Só pra dar um recado._

_Para o jovem Winchester, era estranho ver sua amiga ali sentada na sua frente e saber que o que estava ali não era realmente ela, e sim outro ser._

_– Este é outro anjo, minha irmã Anna.- falou Castiel levantando da poltrona. – Henry é melhor trocar de roupa.- tentando mudar de assunto._

_– Não Cassie eu vou ficar aqui.- estava muito preocupado._

_Não ia sair de perto da morena porém, quando olhou naqueles olhos azuis suplicantes, entendeu que talvez ela não queria que ele escutasse o que seria dito ali. O maior não disse mais nada, suspirou pesadamente e saiu em direção ao quarto._

_– Que recado  Anna?.- falou Castiel quando o jovem sumiu pelos corredores._

_– Você sabe Castiel.- olhando-a fixamente.- Por favor, o que quer que tenha feito desfaça, recupere sua graça e volte comigo agora.- vendo a morena franzir o cenho, continuou.-  Você pode enganá-los durante anos mas ainda assim, eles vão perceber que você fugiu, não importa quanto tempo passe virão atrás de você e vão te punir._

_Podia ver que Anna estava realmente preocupada, e provavelmente só queria ajudar, respirou fundo._

_– Eu não me importo.- respondeu.- Não vou pensar nisso, vou aproveitar o tempo que me resta e se isso acontecer, vou arcar com as consequências.- pôs a mão nas costas sentindo a dor no quadril ficar extremamente forte.- Eu não me arrependo do que fiz... e eu faria de novo.- as pontadas no baixo ventre ficavam mais seguidas._

_– E porque?.- Anna não conseguia entender o motivo de tanta teimosia._

_–  Porque eu amo o Henry.- falou._

_\- Cassie.- ouviu a voz do maior.- Você.. nunca tinha dito isso antes.- falou emocionado saindo do corredor e indo em sua direção._

_– Sinto muito por isso.- falou olhando nos olhos verdes do maior, respirou fundo já incapaz de ignorar a dor.- Eu te amo Henry, e ... a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu foi ter te conhecido...- ofegante._

_– O que está fazendo?.- perguntou Anna fazendo o casal se per captar que ela ainda estava lá.- Castiel?.- levantou da poltrona vendo a morena respirar cada vez mais rápido._

_– O que foi querida?.- olhou pra baixo vendo uma pequena poça d’água em baixo dela.- Não pode ser, justo agora?..- vendo a morena respirar entrecortada._

_Era difícil se manter em pé, suas pernas estavam bambas teve que se apoiar em Henry que a pôs nos braços._

_– Há quanto tempo está sentindo dores?.- ele perguntou._

_– Já acordei.. assim. – respondeu. Henry arregalou os olhos._

_– E porque não me contou?!...Podíamos ter ido a um hospital.- andando rapidamente em direção ao quarto.- Agora não dá pra ir a lugar algum com essa tempestade.- falou após colocá-la na cama._

_\- Eu.. não queria.. te preocupar.- gemeu com a contração.- E não queria dar.. alarme falso... de novo._

_Anna entrou no quarto vendo a jovem em trabalho de parto deitada na cama._

_– Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso, irmã?.- vendo a jovem acenar freneticamente. Suspirou dando-se por vencida.- Eu não posso ajudar com meus poderes, mas vou ficar aqui._

_– E porque não pode?.- falou Henry tentando acomodar melhor a morena._

_–  Porque Castiel fez uma escolha ao se tornar humana, essa é uma das consequências, não posso intervir.- falou se aproximando da morena.- Irmã seja forte, você suportou arrancar suas asas, isso não deve ser tão diferente agora.- falou em tom manso enquanto fazia cafuné nos cabelos negros da jovem._

_A morena concordou levemente com a cabeça já não conseguindo mais conter os gritos de dor._

**_AGORA:_ **

 

Os irmãos ainda estavam em silencio tentando processar tudo, Castiel continuou falando.

– Passei horas sentindo uma dor excruciante, praticamente quebrei a mão do Henry por ter segurado com tanta força, mas, mesmo com isso, quando o bebê nasceu...- deu um pequeno sorriso.- Quando o tive em meus braços pela primeira vez.- olhava para as próprias mãos.- Eu... tive certeza que tinha feito a escolha certa.- sorrindo pra eles.

 

**_Normal- Illinois 23 de Abril de 1954_ **

_Castiel se sentou na cama e sorriu ao olhar para o lado, Henry estava sentado em uma poltrona com Jonh nos braços, ainda fazendo gracinhas para o bebê que dormia tranquilamente._

_– Você está bem irmã?.- ouviu Anna perguntar._

_A morena sorriu  tentando, com certa dificuldade, levantar da cama._

_– Cassie, não.- Henry levantou da poltrona ainda ninando o bebê.- Você precisa ficar em repouso.- se aproximando da esposa._

_– Estou bem.- falou sorrindo enquanto pegava a criança nos braços.- Muito obrigada por nos ajudar Anna, isso significou muito pra mim.- se aproximou mais da ruiva._

_Anna ficou surpresa quando Castiel a fez segurar o bebê em seus braços, tão vulnerável e inocente, sorriu sem perceber quando o pequeno abriu seus sonolentos olhos azuis pra fitá-la enquanto bocejava._

_– Ele é tão pequenino.- falou olhando para o bebê que agora sorria pra ela.- Acho que entendo você agora Castiel, todos os humanos começam assim, inocentes, e nós precisamos zelar por eles pra que não percam essa essência.- entregando delicadamente o bebê para a mãe._

_– Que bom que compreendeu isso.- falou a morena sorrindo._

_Depois de alguns minutos, caminharam para sala e Castiel desfez novamente o sigilo para que Anna pudesse sair livremente da casa._

_– E o que acontece agora?.- falou Henry já estavam na varanda.- Não vai contar isso a ninguém não é?.- a ruiva fez que não com a cabeça.- E quanto a Josie?._

_– Não se preocupe, apagarei sua memória, ela não se lembrará de nada.- falou.- É hora de ir. – saindo da casa sendo acompanhada pela morena._

_– Vou sentir sua falta Anna.- falou Castiel abraçando a ruiva.- É costume retribuir os abraços.- vendo que a ruiva não sabia o que fazer._

_– Hãm.. sim, claro.- retribuindo meio desajeitada. Henry, que agora estava com Jonh nos braços, não pôde deixar de rir com essa cena.- Você tem algo muito valioso aqui.- apontando os dois na varanda.- Por favor tenha cuidado._

_– Eu terei, à deus irmã.- falou e Anna sorriu sumindo logo em seguida._

_Castiel sorriu e caminhou em direção a casa, ao lugar onde pertencia junto das duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado.


	8. Mais um dia comum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está mais um capitulo espero que gostem.

_– Eu terei, à deus irmã.- falou e Anna sorriu sumindo logo em seguida._

_Castiel sorriu e caminhou em direção a casa, ao lugar onde pertencia junto das duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo._

* * *

**_Agora:_ **

 

\- Sei que ela tentou  me matar, mas  acho que ela pensou estar fazendo a coisa certa.- falou o Sam.-  Anna realmente tava preocupada com você Cass.

 

O menor ficou pensando nessas palavras por alguns instantes.

 

\- Então.. foi você ou.. - falou o loiro tentando perguntar algo ainda sem jeito.

 

Castiel sorriu, Dean ainda estava hesitando em perguntar sobre o avô.

 

\- Se está querendo saber quem escolheu o nome do seu pai, foi o Henry.- respondeu.- Eu não sabia muito sobre nomes humanos.  Ele estava muito feliz e posso afirmar que chorava mais do que o bebê.- rindo com os pensamentos nostálgicos.

 

 Sam sorriu ao ouvir isso, já Dean deu um pequeno sorriso, que logo se apagou ao pensar nas coisas terríveis que seu pai, aquela criança que acabara de vir ao mundo, enfrentaria quando fosse mais velho. 

 

\- Tivemos alguns problemas, às vezes Henry e eu discutíamos, mas não ficávamos muito tempo brigados.- falou o moreno.- Grande parte disso era porque ele começou a ficar mais e mais obcecado com o trabalho, e eu não gostava daquilo. Outro motivo era quando aquele homem botava os pés em nossa casa.

 

\- Aquele homem... é o Sinclair?. É dele que você ta falando?.-perguntou Sam vendo o mais velho fazer careta.

 

\- O próprio.- confirmou.- Ele sempre enchia a cabeça do seu avô com bobagens, aparecia em nossa casa quando eu estava só,  convidava o Henry pra irem se encontrar mulheres e nem sequer tinha a decência de não dizer isso na minha frente. Sinceramente, me arrependi de não tê-lo matado quando tive a chance .- passando a mão no rosto, Sam e Dean estavam sorrindo. - Mas felizmente, em 1956 eu acho, ele foi expulso dos homens de letras e nunca mais ouvi falar dele.

 

\- Uau, que filho da puta.- falou o loiro rindo enquanto vasculhava a caixa em busca de mais cerveja. -E a sua graça, o que fez com ela?.- lembrando desse pequeno detalhe.

 

\- Estava em um pingente que dei ao Henry.- Sam e Dean ficaram surpresos com o que ouviram.- Sei que fazer isso foi imprudente mas eu sabia que ele seria cuidadoso.- falou Castiel se recostando na cadeira.- Depois que Cuthbert foi expulso, Henry então pediu para um de seus amigos, um tal Larry Ganem, guardar suas anotações incluindo aquela gravação que vimos mais cedo.

 

Sam e Dean se entreolharam quando ouviram o nome Larry Ganem, sem duvida era a mesma pessoa que conheceram, pelo visto os arquivos foram deixados neste bunker.

 

**_Normal- Illinois março de 1958:_ **

 

_Castiel estava na biblioteca lendo um livro enquanto esperava  Henry que chegaria de uma missão, no Kansas, a qual fora mandado._

 

_\- Mamãe.- ouviu uma pequena voz chamá-la, sorriu._

 

_\- Jonh, o que faz aqui querido, já é muito tarde.- falou vendo o menino se aproximar da cadeira tentando subir em seu colo.- Está sem sono?.- a criança fez que sim freneticamente.- Tudo bem.- pondo o menino sentado em suas pernas._

 

_Crianças crescem tão rápido, Jonh já tinha quase quatro anos e era um menino muito esperto e doce. Gostava quando Castiel ou Henry liam historias pra ele, e por mais estranho que pareça,  ele adorava escrever, mesmo só saindo garranchos._

 

_\- Você esta indo bem Jonh.- falou Castiel segurando a mão do filho ajudando-o a formar algumas palavras.- Quando crescer poderá escrever seu próprio livro.- falou bagunçando o cabelo do menino._

 

_Ambos ouviram a porta da frente bater e passos se aproximarem deles._

 

_\- Boa noite.- o recém-chegado falou, a jovem sorriu reconhecendo a voz do marido._

 

_\- PAPAI!!.- Jonh pulou do seu colo e correu em direção ao maior._

 

_\- Hey filho, cuidado.- falou sorrindo enquanto tentava erguer o menor do chão. – Espero que não tenha dado trabalho pra sua mãe.- Jonh negou varias vezes.- Esse é meu_ _garoto.- com o menino nos braços._

 

_Ainda sorrindo a morena levantou  indo em direção ao maior._

 

_\- Bem vindo Henry.- abraçando-o.- Você esta bem?.- perguntou após ouvir um gemido baixo de dor._

 

_\- Sim, é só que a missão se complicou um pouco, mas estou bem ._

 

_Após pôr Jonh pra dormir, Castiel foi para o quarto vendo que Henry acabava de sair do banho, só com uma tolha na cintura, o mesmo deu alguns grunhidos sentando na cama._

 

_\- O que aconteceu?.- examinando o corpo do maior vendo vários hematomas._

 

_\- Fomos atacados por demônios.- estirando a coluna.- Eu não entendo porque meus superiores me mandaram para uma missão em campo.- falou vendo a morena sentar ao lado dele na cama.- E pior ainda, com caçadores.- concluiu. – Eu sempre achei que eles eram primatas, mas agora tenho certeza, eles são totalmente  irracionais._

 

_\- Bem..- falou Castiel massageando os  ombros do maior.- Você esta aqui, o que quer dizer que conseguiram completar a missão certo?.- Henry bufou._

 

 

_\- Sim você está certa mas.. **ah Cassie isso é bom**... É só que eles adoram complicar as coisas .- praticamente ronronava com a massagem, ficando serio de repente.- Os Campbells, se não me engano, todos teimosos e o pior era um tal de Samuel Campbell._

 

_\- Eles eram uma família de caçadores?.- perguntou Castiel com o que Henry concordou.-  Interessante.- parou a massagem ficando de frente para o maior._

 

_\- Hump.. é porque você não os viu e sinceramente...- falou olhando pra morena.- Espero nunca mais ver ou saber nada deles, pro resto da vida.- a menor o olhava fixamente.- O que foi?.- confuso ao sentir os dois dedos dela em sua testa._

 

_Franziu o cenho esperando uma explicação, Castiel por sua vez suspirou pesadamente._

 

_\- Eu não sei porque ainda acho que isso vai funcionar.- murmurou.- Não faz tanto tempo que eu podia curar sua dor, só com um simples toque.- falou triste.- Eu queria poder fazer isso novamente._

 

_Henry, se esquecendo do porque estava tão irritado e do que estava reclamando, pegou a delicadamente a mão da jovem segurando-a  entre as suas._

 

_\- Por favor não fique assim.- falou pondo a mão em seu rosto fazendo-a olhar pra ele.- Isso é parte de ser um humano, eu estou bem.. são só alguns arranhões. Além disso, depois da missão, me deram algumas semanas de folga.. ou melhor, eu pedi um tempo.- falou._

 

_\- Você?..Mas..- tombou a cabeça.- Achei que ser um legado fosse a coisa mais importante pra você.- confusa._

 

_-  Não.- falou puxando-a pra mais perto.- Você estava certa, eu exagerei e fiquei tão obcecado com o trabalho, que quase esqueci o que é realmente importante pra mim, minha família.- pondo algumas das mechas negras da jovem atrás da orelha.- Me perdoe querida.- sussurrou beijando-a  no rosto._

 

_Castiel sorriu e virou o rosto pra beijar os lábios do maior, suas mãos desceram para o torso do maior enquanto as mãos dele estavam em seu quadril, logo entraram por dentro da roupa. Empurrou o Henry lentamente, ainda sem parar o beijo,  contra a cabeceira da cama_ _inclinando-se  até ficar por cima, começou a beijar o pescoço do maior levando as mãos até a toalha, que cobria sua nudez, a ponto de arrancá-la ._

 

_\- Mamãe, papai.. tô com medo.- se assustaram e pararam de repente o que faziam olhando assustados para a criança de pé em frente a cama.- Quero dormi.. ati.- esfregando os olhos sonolentos._

 

_Ambos suspiraram e olharam um para o outro._

 

_\- Tudo bem filho, pode vir.- falou Henry levantando da cama.- Eu vou por algo mais cômodo.- beijou o topo da cabeça do menino.- Já volto.- indo apressado para o banheiro._

 

_Castiel sorriu com a situação do maior, pôs o pequeno Jonh no meio da cama e deitou-se ao lado. Alguns minutos depois quando Henry saiu do banheiro, após um segundo banho e de pijama, encontrou-os já dormindo, ou melhor, Jonh já dormia e Castiel estava sonolenta também._

 

_\- Outro dia a gente termina o que começou.- falou deitando na cama. A morena sorriu de leve concordando.- Boa noite meu anjo.- sussurrou se inclinando  pra dar um beijo em seu rosto e depois no rosto do filho._

 

_\- Boa noite querido.- murmurou praticamente em sonhos quando o maior apagou as luzes._

 

**_Agora:_ **

 

\- Papai, você era um santo menor.- murmurou Dean bebendo rapidamente outra cerveja.- Será que vocês dois só sabiam transar?.-falou vendo Castiel abrir a boca.- Não se atreva a responder.- apontando pra o moreno que levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

 

\- Espera Cass.- falou Sam dando-se conta de um detalhe.- Campbell, tipo a família da nossa mãe?- o anjo concordou.

 

Os irmãos ficaram em silencio, sabiam que seu avô Samuel era contra o relacionamento de Jonh e Mary e com certeza se Henry estivesse vivo, ou estivesse em sua época certa, também não aprovaria, um por Mary ser uma caçadora e dois, por ter uma desavença passada com o pai dela.

 

\- Sei o que estão pensando, e se servir de consolo, eu apoiaria os pais de vocês a ficarem juntos, se tivesse tido a chance.- murmurou a ultima parte.

 

Sam e Dean não perderam esse pequeno detalhe.

 

\- É mesmo?.- Sam estreitou os olhos curioso.- E porque não teve?

 

_Castiel desviou o olhar ficando em silencio._

 


	9. Você nunca esteve livre parte 1

\- É mesmo?.- Sam estreitou os olhos curioso.- E porque não teve?

Castiel desviou o olhar ficando em silencio.

* * *

 

\- Cass?.- exigiu o loiro.

 

\- Essa é a parte mais complicada.- mordeu o lábio inferior.-  Levamos Jonh ao parque de diversões, para comemorar seu aniversario atrasado, passamos o dia inteiro lá. - tentava encontrar as palavras.- E apesar de ter se afastado do trabalho, acho que o trabalho não se afastou dele,  alguns daqueles demonios que Henry enfrentou na ultima missão o estavam seguindo.

 

**_Normal- Illinois  Abril de 1958:_ **

 

_Já era noite, Castiel saiu pra pegar alguns doces para Jonh, andava o mais rapido que podia quando sentiu que a atmosfera do lugar mudou radicalmente. As luzes do parque começaram a piscar e de uma hora para outra as pessoas a sua volta estavam caidas no chão, mortas._

 

_\- O que..- ouviu um grito ao longe.- Henry?.- deixou os doces cairem e correu em direção ao barulho._

 

_Henry estava preso a uma parede, não conseguia se soltar uma força invisivel o mantinha ali, dois demonios estavam a sua frente e um deles segurava Jonh, que chorava, pelo cabelo._

 

_\- Você vai pagar pelo que nos fez da ultima vez.- falou um dos demonios.- Tem ideia do que nos aconteceu quando voltamos pro inferno?.- rindo malicioso.- Você vai descobrir._

 

_\- Levaremos o menino conosco, vamos nos divertir um pouco com ele.- falou o outro demônio puxando uma faca.- Depois, arrancaremos a pele bem devagar, e por fim, vamos cortar a garganta dele e deixá-lo se afogar no próprio sangue.- disse sádico._

 

_Henry se horrorizou ao ouvir tais palavras e a forma como aquelas criaturas diziam aquilo, tão excitadas, o fez se sentir doente._

 

_\- Por favor, ele é só uma criança.. Soltem-no é a mim que vocês querem.- falou tentando se soltar._

 

_Os homens riram, viu um deles levantar a mão e sentiu como sufocava aos poucos, sua visão começou a ficar escura quando viu  o demonio, que segurava Jonh, ser atravessado por um objeto longo e afiado. Da casca saiu um brilho alaranjado, antes de cair inerte no chão, revelando Castiel com uma faca dos anjos na mão. O demonio que o mantinha preso tentou fugir ao ver o colega ser morto, mas também não conseguiu , Henry caiu no chão ainda com falta de ar._

 

_Castiel pegou Jonh, que ainda chorava muito assutado, nos braços._

 

_\- Tudo bem querido, já passou.- falou a morena tentando acalmar o filho.- Você esta bem?.- tentando ajudar Henry a levantar.- Temos que sair daqui agora, antes que seja tarde demais._

 

_\- Já é tarde demais.- ao ouvir essa voz a jovem ficou paralizada.- Você se tornou uma bela jovem, parabéns Castiel._

 

_Henry se levantou imediatamente e se pôs na frente da morena que ainda estava de costas para o recém chegado._

 

_\- Quem é você, outro demônio..?.- não teve tempo de reagir pois o anjo reapareceu a centimetros de distancia olhando-o com desprezo._

 

_\- Bem, não se pode esperar muito de um macaco pelado.- sorriu maldosamente pondo dois dedos na testa do humano fazendo-o cair inconsciente no chão._

 

_\- Zacarias.- disse Castiel volteando-se pra vê-lo._

 

_\- Parece que você esqueceu como se deve falar com seu superior.- falou estalando os dedos e outros anjos os cercaram.- Mas não se preocupe vou cuidar disso pessoalmente._

 

_\- Mamãe..- Jonh se encolhia cada vez mais em seus braços._

 

_Castiel olhou em volta compreendendo a situação, tudo aquilo, todas aquelas pessoas,  não passavam de uma armadilha. Aqueles demônios foram só uma isca e ao matá-los foi como um farol vermelho pra atrair os anjos._

 

_\- Vejo que entende muito bem a situação Castiel, então sabe o quanto esta encrencada.- falou Zacarias estalando novamente os dedos._

 

_Sentiu Jonh desaparecer dos seus braços vendo-o reaparecer ao lado de Henry, também inconsciente. Tentou chegar até eles, porém foi impedida pelos anjos que apontavam as espadas em sua direção._

 

_\- Por favor não os machuque.- falou vendo o mais velho andar em circulos a sua volta.- Deixe-os ir.- pediu mesmo sabendo que isso não resultaria em nada._

 

_\- Agora sim, acho que estamos chegando a algum lugar.- sussurrando em seu ouvido. Andou até ficar de frente pra jovem.- Mas receio que você não tenha escolhas aqui. – pegando-a pelo pescoço._

 

_Zacarias empurrou a jovem contra a parede apertando seu pescoço, erguendo-a do chão, Castiel lutava pra respirar e se livrar do anjo mas era impossivel, os demais  somente observavam._

 

_\- Você é uma coisinha patetica, sempre foi, eu sabia que  cedo ou tarde iria aprontar alguma coisa, como sempre.- falou enquanto se divertia ouvindo os engasgos da jovem.- O que achou hum?.- rindo.- Você não teria dado um único passo se não estivessemos de acordo.- soltou a jovem deixando-a cair.- De todos os anjos no céu, sempre estivemos de olho em você, mais do que qualquer outro._

 

_\- O quê?..- falou ainda sem fôlego.- Do que esta falando.. arg.- seu cabelo foi puxado fazendo-a tombar violentamente o pescoço pra trás, levou as mãos até as mãos do mais velho tentando fazer com que ele a soltasse._

 

_\- Você vai pegar sua graça de volta, apagar a memória deles sobre você e vir conosco agora!.- erguendo a jovem pelos cabelos.- Ou do contrario, vou torturá-los e matá-los na sua frente de tantas formas, cada uma mais horrivel que a anterior, e depois vou revivê-los só pra fazer tudo de novo.- sorrindo.- E acredite eu tenho todo tempo do mundo pra isso._

 

_Castiel sentia seu rosto banhado em lágrimas, sabia que Zacarias não estava mentindo e era capaz de fazer tudo aquilo e mais um pouco._

 

_\- Então Castiel, nós temos um acordo?.- falou irônico. A jovem fez que sim com a cabeça.- Desculpe, acho que não entendi o que disse._

 

_\- S..sim senhor.- falou olhando para as duas pessoas mais importantes em sua vida._

 

**_Agora:_ **

 

Os irmãos agora estavam entendendo onde aquilo ia chegar, e sinceramente vendo o quanto o anjo estava visivelmente abalado, não sabiam se seria boa ideia ouvir o resto.

 

\- Droga de anjos.- murmurou o loiro tentando quebrar o silencio pesado que ficou no local.

 

\- Cass.- iniciou Sam pegando a mão do anjo que estava em cima da mesa.- Escute.. você não precisa continuar se não quiser.- sentindo o moreno devolver o toque.

 

O anjo ergueu os olhos pra fitá-los.

 

\- Eu preciso, Sam.- falou.

 

\- Então continue.-  pediu o loiro.

 


	10. Você nunca esteve livre parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqui é onde tudo acontece.

 

_\- Então continue.-  pediu o loiro._

_Castiel respirou fundo._

* * *

 

_  _

**_Normal- Illinois Abril de 1958:_ **

 

_Castiel já havia pegado sua graça de volta, antes de ir queria se despedir de seus entes queridos pois sabia que talvez não os veria nunca mais. Observava o filho dormir tranquilamente, a criança provavelmente pensaria que o que aconteceu foi um sonho, sentou-se na cama bem ao lado do garoto. Começou a acariciar o rosto do pequeno que lentamente abriu os olhos com o toque._

 

_\- Mamãe...-  falou sonolento._

 

_\- Foi só um sonho filho, esta tudo bem.- falou sorrindo enquanto sentia seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.- O papai e a mamãe sempre vão proteger você.- dando um beijo na testa do menor.- Eu te amo filho.- sussurrou._

 

_\- Também te amo mamãe.- falou bocejando.- Porque tá cholando?._

 

_\- Por nada meu amor.- falou secando as lágrimas.- Esta tudo bem, você precisa dormir pra ficar forte.- cobrindo-o com as cobertas.- Vou ficar até você dormir, e amanha nos veremos de novo.- falou sabendo que isso não era verdade._

 

_A jovem acionou a caixinha de musica, que Henry comprou para o menino, deixou-a invadir o ambiente e antes que a mesma terminasse, Jonh já estava profundamente adormecido. Saiu fechando a porta devagar. Se dirigiu até o quarto vendo Henry deitado na cama, também profundamente adormecido, repetiu o processo._

 

_\- Humn... Cassie, querida o que faz acordada a essa hora?.- bocejando._

 

_\- Nada, eu só queria observar você.- mentiu._

 

_\- Essa mania de observar os outros dormindo é bem incomum..- sorriu.- Nossa.. eu sinto meu corpo tão pesado, acho que nunca senti tanto sono.- lutando pra manter as pálpebras abertas.- Eu acabei de ter um sonho estranho..- bocejando._

 

_Castiel sorriu e pôs a mão no rosto do maior para depois acariciar-lhe os cabelos._

 

_\- Está tudo bem, foi só um sonho, você só esta cansado teve um dia longo no trabalho.- falou já sentindo as lagrimas descerem por seu rosto.- Você precisa dormir agora.-_ _disfarçando a voz para o maior não perceber que ela estava chorando._

_Tentava em vão apagar as memórias do mais novo._

 

_\- Eu te amo Cassie.- falou Henry  quase dormindo, as lembranças não queriam ser apagadas.- Venha dormir... já é tarde.- pediu._

 

_\- Eu sei.- beijou os lábios do maior.- Também amo você.- sussurrou.- Muito obrigada por me amar também.- beijando-o novamente enquanto forçava as memorias do maior a irem embora, e no fim, quando não conseguiu apagá-las somente as modificou._

 

_Castiel saiu da casa em silencio vendo que do lado de fora havia um esquadrão de anjos, caminhou em direção a eles, entre eles estava Annael que a olhava triste. Castiel então entregou sua espada para Annael, dando um pequeno sorriso triste para a ruiva que somente desviou o olhar._

 

_Zacarias apareceu e pôs a mão em seu ombro, depois disso tudo virou luz branca, de repente o anjo estava em uma sala que parecia um consultório e preso a uma cadeira. Ouviu passos e uma mulher se aproximar._

 

_\- Não posso dizer que estou surpresa em ver você aqui de novo Castiel.- falou enquanto pegava ferramentas.- Se pudesse lembrar até diria que gosta de vir aqui.- se aproximando._

 

_\- Quem.. quem é você?.- perguntou._

 

_\- Não interessa quem é, e você não tem direito a fazer perguntas aqui.- falou Zacarias de uma maneira rude.- Ela vai se encarregar de que você será consertado definitivamente._

 

_\- O que quer dizer com isso?.- confuso._

 

_\- Bem, não que va se lembrar depois, mas vou falar.- disse o maior rindo.- Tudo isso foi parte do plano, aquele jovem Winchester é a chave, ou melhor, os descendentes dele serão.- viu Castiel franzir o cenho.- Como eu disse, sempre observamos você. Precisávamos de um anjo, imprudente o suficiente,  que estivesse disposto a procriar com um humano, e ninguém melhor do que você, dado o seu histórico de rebeldia.- rindo.- Mas não contávamos que você estragaria tudo ao virar humano... muito esperto da sua parte, quase perdi meu emprego com aquilo._

 

_\- Do que esta falando!.- se exaltou com o que ouviu._

 

_\- Não importa se acredita ou não.- ficando a alguns centímetros do anjo preso na cadeira.- Essa não é a primeira vez que Naomi reinicia você, e depois de tantas vezes ainda fico admirado com sua capacidade pra fazer tolices._

 

_Castiel estava atordoado com o que ouviu até se dar conta de que Zacarias e Naomi conversavam sobre o que seria feito._

 

_\- Escute Zacarias, pelo que posso ver não serei capaz de apagá-las completamente, isso pode danificar esse anjo ainda mais.- ouviu-a falar._

 

_\- Sinceramente não importa o que pode acontecer, é só mais um soldado, faça o seu trabalho.- respondeu rude._

 

_Conseguia ouvi-los falar como se não estivesse ali, prestes a ser torturada e possivelmente destruída._

 

_\- Ah, não se preocupe Castiel.- disse Zacarias indo em direção a porta sem olhar pra trás.- Você quis fazer uma boa ação pra aquela jovem mandando-a pra cá, e agora nós estamos fazendo outra boa ação, mandado-a pro seu lugar.- se virou sorrindo maldoso.- Sua família nem sequer vai notar o que aconteceu._

 

_Castiel só ficou ainda pior depois de ouvir isso, antes que percebesse, Naomi se aproximou com um instrumento cirúrgico e nada alem de gritos terríveis escapavam de sua boca._

**_Agora:_ **

 

Castiel secou as lágrimas que não lembrava de ter derramado, os irmãos olhavam abalados para o amigo/avô/avó, ou o que fosse a partir de agora, isso com certeza explica tudo.

 

\- Filhos da mãe.- falou Dean passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçando-os ainda mais, Sam por outro lado ficou quieto mas igualmente abalado.- Ainda bem que matei aquele desgraçado.

 

\- Com certeza.- o mais alto concordou com o irmão.

 

Castiel deu um pequeno sorriso.

 

\- Obrigado por isso.- se recompondo. – Como eu disse, depois disso eu não lembro mais de nada.- pausa.- Eu não sabia na época que eles me vigiavam tanto. Certamente, eles queriam que Jonh fosse um nephilim porque assim, seria uma casca ainda mais forte para Miguel.

 

\- Hum.. Isso quer dizer que você os atrasou?.- falou Dean.

 

\- Tecnicamente sim, mas isso não durou muito já que eles arrumaram a união de Jonh e Mary, o que foi muito conveniente.- falou Castiel.- As cascas de Miguel e Lucifer teriam um laço ainda mais forte.

 

\- O que quer dizer com isso?.- falou o loiro. Castiel se recostou na cadeira.

 

\- A familia da Mary, os Campbells, eram a linhagem de Lúcifer.- iniciou.- E como puderam ver a parte do Jonh, os Winchester, eram a linhagem de Miguel, e isso foi ainda mais reforçado por minha causa.

 

\- Então você tá dizendo que foi um intermediário Cass?.- indagou Sam.

 

\- Eu temo que sim.- suspirou pesadamente.- Quando Jonh nasceu eu não era mais um anjo, mas minha casca ainda tinha resquícios da minha graça.

 

Os mais novos ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns instantes até Sam se pronunciar.

 

\- Então..a Millie foi revivida?- começou a falar vendo o anjo concordar com a cabeça.- E o que fizeram?.. alteraram as memórias dela também?

 

Dean olhou para Castiel que ficou pensativo.

 

\- Provavelmente sim, eles a puseram em meu lugar.- respondeu Castiel.- Sinceramente, eu não sei o que aconteceu, se Jonh ou Henry perceberam algo, o mais provável é que não.- suspirou.- Acho que Zacarias estava certo no fim.

 


	11. Reencontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bem gente esse é o ultimo capitulo, espero que tenham gostado, beijos até a próxima.

\- Provavelmente sim, eles a puseram em meu lugar.- respondeu Castiel.- Sinceramente, eu não sei o que aconteceu, se Jonh ou Henry perceberam algo, o mais provavel é que não.- suspirou.- Acho que Zacarias estava certo no fim.

* * *

 

\- Não se atreva a dizer isso Cass.- Dean ergueu a voz irritado.- Escute, você pode trocar uma pessoa por outra identica, mas ainda é possivel saber que algo anda mal.- falou.- Ele com certeza notou algo.

 

\- Como sabe, Dean?.- perguntou o anjo.

 

\- Caralho, eu só sei.- respondeu  o loiro.

 

\- Escute Cass, o Dean tá certo. Vocês eram casados, tinham uma familia, se conheciam muito bem.. ele te amava, esse tipo de conexão não some assim .- Sam resolveu se pronunciar.- Por isso você não conseguiu apagar a memória do Henry e nem Naomi conseguiu apagar as suas.

 

Castiel ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.

 

\- Você.. tem certeza Sam?.- meio hesitante.

 

\- Eu tenho Cass.- afirmou o mais novo.- Porque não pergunta a ele, você pode ir pro céu e vê-lo. – o menor desviou o olhar.

 

\- Eu não sei se devo.- falou depois de alguns instantes. Dean bufou.

 

\- Não me diga que tá com medo de encarar o Henry.- apontando para o anjo.- Você não é covarde Cass, já fez coisas muito mais dificeis que isso.

 

\- Não é assim tão simples.- falou cruzando os braços.

 

\- E porque não?.- falou Dean já começando a se aborrecer.- Tá com medinho dele te chutar só por não ser mais a gostosona do baile? .- desafiando.

Sam deu uma cotovelada no irmão.

 

\- Olha Cass, tudo isso é incomum demais até pra nós, quer dizer..- falou meio sem jeito.-  Dean e eu já passamos por muita coisa, sabíamos o quão ferrada nossa familia era...

 

\- O que o Sammy tá tentando dizer é que...- recebendo um olhar feio do mais novo.- Você  sempre foi parte da familia, nosso melhor amigo, você é como um irmão pra nós.- respirou fundo.- Mas.. vamos precisar de mais tempo pra engolir tudo isso, de você ser... o que quer que seja nosso(a) avô/ó.

 

\- Eu entendo rapazes, vou dar o tempo que for preciso.- abaixando a cabeça, deu um pequeno sorriso levantando da cadeira.

 

\- Nós podemos te ajudar com o lance do Henry, se você quiser.- falou Dean.

Castiel sabia que não podia argumentar contra eles e estava feliz porque tentavam ajudá-lo. 

 

\- Acho que estão certos eu...- suspirou pondo as mãos no bolso do sobretudo.- Não posso mais fugir, não agora que me lembro de tudo.- começou a se afastar dos mais novos.

 

Sam e Dean permaneceram quietos vendo o anjo ir em direção à saída do bunker, sentiam que precisavam dizer algo, mas não sabiam por onde começar. Foi quando Castiel parou de andar e se virou novamente na direção deles.

 

\- Eu só quero que saibam que desde o momento que conheci vocês, sempre foram as pessoas mais importantes do mundo pra mim.- dois pares de olhos verdes o fitavam surpresos.- Eu não conheci meu filho adulto, sei que ele cometeu erros e provavelmente tenho algo a ver com isso, mas tenho orgulho dele por ver os homens que vocês se tornaram.- dando um pequeno sorriso.

 

Sam e Dean se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e foram em direção ao anjo, puxando-o para um abraço, Castiel ficou alguns segundos sem entender mas logo abraçou-os também materializando suas asas, ou o que sobrou delas, envolvendo-os. 

 

\- Eu mato vocês se contarem isso pra alguem.- falou Dean enquanto ainda estavam abraçados fazendo os outros dois rirem. – É sério, se alguem perguntar isso nunca aconteceu!.- encabulado.

 

\- Claro Dean, não vamos estragar sua pose de machão.- riu zombamdo do irmão.

 

\- Bitch.

 

\- Jerk.

Castiel sorriu, ainda era dificil entender como ofender um ao outro podia ser sinal de afeto, sem duvida o comportamento humano é fascinante.

 

– Meus netos.- murmurou.

Sabia que levaria um certo tempo, nada voltaria ao normal mas tudo ficaria bem, os três ficariam bem.. como sempre.

 

\- Agora é melhor ir lá em cima encarar o vovô ou vamos chutar seu trazeiro alado pra lá.- ameaçou Dean quando desfizerem o abraço e Sam concordou.

 

Castiel sorriu e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, sempre soube que faria tudo por eles muito antes de saber, ou sequer lembrar, que eram mais  que seus  amigos, que eram sua verdadeira familia.

 

Após ir para o céu, Castiel procurou pela porta de Henry Winchester abrindo-a e adentrando no local, que era muito familiar a biblioteca que Sam e Dean tinham no bunker. O anjo sorriu ao reconhecer o lugar, aquela era sua casa, porém parecia vazia.

 

Henry sempre foi organizado com seus estudos, mas o lugar estava praticamente de cabeça pra baixo, pilhas de livros espalhados por toda parte,  muitos falando sobre rituais, e um que lhe chamou a atenção falava sobre regressão de memórias. Franziu o cenho, será que Henry continuou com o trabalho mesmo depois de morto?

 

\- Cas..tiel?.- o anjo se volteou na direção da voz.- Cassie, é realmente você?.- ele estava sem o terno e seu cabelo sempre impecável estava uma bagunça.

 

Castiel hesitou um pouco antes de confirmar, o maior andou rapidamente até ele puxando-o para um abraço e o anjo percebeu o quanto sentiu falta desse toque. Sorriu retribuindo o abraço. Henry estava feliz por finalmente ver esse anjo de novo, não importava a casca, sabia que era ele.

 

\- Você mudou bastante.- falou ao se separarem. - Você cresceu.-  vendo que o anjo agora era só alguns poucos sentimetros mais baixo que ele, pondo a mão no rosto do moreno enquanto sorria de lado.

 

\- E você não mudou nada.- respondeu também sorrindo de lado. – Sei que o humanos são agarrados a conceitos de gêreno então se você se sentir desconfortável...- foi interrompido pelos lábios do maior.

 

\- Eu disse uma vez que não importava a casca..- falou após interromper o beijo e encostando suas testas.- Eu sempre vou amar você e não um impostor.- olhando nos olhos azuis do anjo.- E também, eu já estou morto não  tenho que me preocupar com isso.- riu.

 

\- Como você se lembra, Henry?.- tombou a cabeça para o lado.

 

\- Cassie você sabe que nem a morte pode parar um Winchester.- falou orgulhoso. - Eu consegui sair daqui e encontrei outros céus de pessoas que conheciam Sam e Dean, quando ouvi seu nome tive um pressentimento e fui atrás de todo tipo de feitiços.

 

Castiel sorriu tendo que concordar com o anteriormente dito sentindo o maior segurar sua mão e guiando-o até uma das cadeiras.

 

\- Como eles estão?.- falou após se sentarem.- Como estão os nossos netos?- esperançoso.

 

 - Eles estão bem. – falou o anjo muito orgulhoso. – Eles continuaram o legado dos homens de letras, como você queria.- o  Winchester sorriu, sabia que seus netos se sairiam bem nisso.

 

\- Obrigado por cuidar deles.- os olhos verdes estavam cheios de lágrimas.- Eu sinto muito Cass.

 

\- Porque está se desculpando?.- confuso. 

 

\- Eu falhei.- algumas lágrimas já desciam por seu rosto.- Falhei com nosso filho, do mesmo jeito que falhei com você.- abaixou a cabeça.- Quando os anjos vieram eu nem sequer pude fazer algo pra impedir..

 

\- Nada disso foi culpa sua.- falou Castiel pondo a mão no rosto do Henry fazendo-o olhar para ele.- Eu sabia que seria punido, só não achei que eles fossem capazes de fazer o que fizeram. – levou a mão até os cabelos castanhos maior.- Mexer nas suas lembranças foi um dos momentos mais dolorosos que já enfrentei.- fazendo uma leve caricia.

 Henry deu um sorriso triste.

 

\- Foi muito dificil.- começou ainda sem conseguir se conter muito bem.- Eu sempre soube que algo não estava certo, mesmo não sabendo o que... Sempre que eu olhava pra Millie, sentia que aquela não era a pessoa com quem me casei, os olhos dela pareciam vazios..- os olhos verdes estavam tristes. -  E eu achei... que se me envolvesse mais com o trabalho esqueceria disso... Achei que se me tornasse um homem de letras encontraria alguma resposta, mas não.- apertou os olhos fazendo mais lagrimas deslizarem por seu rosto.

 

Castiel não suportava vê-lo daquele jeito tão triste, se inclinou de sua cadeira abraçando-o, Henry rapidamente correspondeu ao abraço e ambos ficaram assim por varios minutos. Quando sentiu-o mais calmo, o moreno se afastou um pouco pra observar o rosto vermelho do maior.

 

\- Eu sei que ambos não estavamos ao lado do nosso filho quando ele precisou, mas ainda assim ele foi capaz de seguir adiante, tenho muito orgulho dele e de você também .-  falou o moreno beijando a testa do maior. – Eu sei o que você fez, graças a isso Sam e Dean tem um lar de onde eles podem continuar salvando e ajudando pessoas. - deu um sorrisinho bobo.- Eu te amo e conhecer você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.- tomou os lábios do maior

 

 O Winchester sorriu durante o beijo antes de puxar Castiel pelo sobretudo, fazendo-o ficar sentado em seu colo,  o beijo agora não era mais tão inocente já que as mãos de ambos exploravam cada parte do corpo alheio. Henry ficou surpreso ao sentir seu corpo reagir aos toques do anjo, se  perguntou se ele estava fazendo algo com sua graça como da outra vez, ao lembrar disso um arrepio gostoso passou por sua coluna.

 

\- Eu... eu não entendo.- falou Henry ofegante ao se separarem.- Esse não é.. meu corpo de verdade então como..

 

\- Senti tudo isso?.- o maior acenou hesitante. Castiel sorriu enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido vendo os pelos do maior se eriçarem. - No céu você é corpório o bastante.- dando beijos no local ouvindo gemidos baixos do outro.-  Sua alma se torna seu corpo e eu...- sentindo o quanto o maior estava trêmulo.-  Posso fazer qualquer acoisa aqui.- sorriu de um jeito nada angelical.

 

O maior não aguentou mais e puxou o anjo pela gravata esmagando seus lábios nos dele, sua lingua invadia a boca do menor explorando cada canto como se memorizando tudo novamente, afinal eram mais de 60 anos de atraso  nenhum deles queria esperar nem mais um segundo. 

 

Henry  nunca esteve com um homem, mas por ser um, sabia o que fazer pra arrancar gemidos do menor e logo as roupas eram desnecessárias e estavam espalhadas por todo o local, os gemidos de ambos ecoando pela sala junto com o barulho de livros caindo da mesa por causa dos movimentos.

 

Castiel,  até pouco tempo atrás quando começou a recobrar sua memórias, não achava que estaria assim de novo, vermelho, suado e gemendo de prazer embaixo do Winchester. O anjo sentiu falta disso, gemeu jogando a cabeça pra trás ao sentir que Henry atingiu um ponto dentro de si, e como sentiu falta!  Uma vez se tornou outra, e mais outra, e no fim nenhum deles sabiam quanto tempo passou desde que começaram.

 

Já estavam saciados na cama, os lençois cobriam-nos até a cintura e Henry estava desacordado nos braços de Castiel que velava tranquilamente seu sono. O anjo sorriu, porque não tinha feito isso antes?..  Ficou com medo que o maior não o quisesse por causa da casca, mas devia saber que não se deve subestimar um humano e muito menos um Winchester. Com certeza teria muito o que agradecer a Sam e Dean por isso.

 

**Fim.**


End file.
